The Reunion
by Kawaii Aeris
Summary: After Meteor was thwarted, Cloud was haunted in his dreams... what could this mean?


THE REUNION  
  
By Kawaii Aeris  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 characters are not mine. The rest are mine though...  
  
Author notes: Nothing as of the moment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darkness… first it was darkness. After a brief moment, a flash of light appears, and Cloud, with his eyes closed, stood in the middle of the darkness.   
  
Cloud… oh Cloud… I want to know you… a voice said from far off. Cloud opened his eyes and looked around, muttering, "Now where am I?".  
  
Cloud… I want to know you… the voice began once again.   
  
"What do you mean? I am Cloud… who are you? Show yourself…" Cloud said to the darkness.   
  
Cloud, I'm searching for… YOU… the voice faded to the darkness.   
  
Cloud felt its faintness and called out, "Wait! What do you mean?! Where am I?!"  
  
Cloud felt someone calling out his name and hands shaking him. He woke up sweating. "Cloud! Cloud! Wake up! I think you were having a nightmare. I was so worried…" It was Tifa, with her long dark hair flowing.   
  
It was a year after the defeat of Sephiroth, Cloud and Tifa has settled down at the village of Kalm. They have with them Red XIII, whose grandfather, Bugenhagen, died shortly after the Planet was saved. Though Tifa and Cloud didn't marry, it seems like they were getting along pretty well, until recently that Cloud had his share of nightmares.   
  
Cloud looked at Tifa, her eyes showing a great sense of anxiety for his plight. Cloud broke the silence, "Uh, don't worry 'bout me Tifa. It's just a dream…"  
  
"But you looked like you've been through hell, what is it?" Tifa asked in concern.   
  
A low growl is heard from a corner as Red XIII, awakened by the commotion, grunted softly, "Tifa, why don't you just kiss 'daddy' Cloud and put him back to sleep! Someone is trying to sleep here too you know… hey! Ouch!" A pillow hits his face with deadly accuracy, leaving Red XIII in quite a shock. "Shut up, Red XIII…" Tifa said warningly.  
  
Tifa then turned to Cloud, "Well? Tell me… please…" Cloud thought for a moment, then sighed softly, then said, "I remember it now. Our date… back at Golden Saucer, before she died…". "Huh? What date? With whom?" a tinge of jealousy is evident in Tifa's voice. She had always wanted to tell Cloud to settle down and marry, so that someone could take care of him. And how she wished it would've been her.  
  
Tifa asked again, "With whom Cloud? A date with whom?"  
  
Cloud said softly, "Aeris… it was Aeris… she was calling me…". Tifa said nothing, for she knew how much Cloud has sacrificed himself for Aeris, even when he almost lost his life for her. She also knew Aeris' link to Cloud, and that she was so fond of him. She knew how much he loved her. Although she envied this situation, she already accepted that. But deep down in her, the hurt seems to worsen…  
  
"Tifa…" Cloud called to her. "Yes, Cloud?" Tifa replied. "What is wrong?" he asked. Tifa softly said, "Don't mind me, it's nothing."  
  
Tifa rose from his bed, with sadness in her eyes, left the room to prepare breakfast, leaving Cloud and Red XIII alone in the room. Cloud remembered his memories of Aeris, how much he would've done to stop her death. I should've stopped Sephiroth from stabbing her, and probably things would be different. Probably he would've lived the rest of his life with her, for he loved her so much. Or did he? Or is it Zack's personality coming back to him?  
  
"Cloud…?" Red XIII broke his trail of thought.  
  
"Huh? Oh Red XIII… what is it?" Cloud tried to regain his composure. Red XIII has been his friend for a long time now, proving to be useful in his battle against Sephiroth. He has been on his side since the beginning, and now that peace was established, he's still here with them.  
  
"Tifa seems pretty upset about your dream…" Red XIII said in concern. He noticed Tifa's uneasiness when Aeris' name was mentioned. He knew how much Cloud loves Aeris, and how much Tifa loves Cloud. Cloud's dreams indicate something, and he knows it.  
  
Aeris is coming back.  
  
But it is pretty unbelievable, for he has been one of the witnesses when the scoundrel Sephiroth stabbed Aeris. Aeris is dead, or so they thought. Now it seems her connection to Cloud and his dreams signify a remarkable comeback taking place. Although Cloud couldn't understand this, Aeris is trying to communicate to him.  
  
Aeris did love Cloud. Her sacrifice was meant not only to the Planet, but for Cloud's reawakening, for it was a short while after her death that Cloud realized his whole existence. Without her encouragement and love for Cloud, he would've given up and died in the Lifestream. Although it was Tifa's help that Cloud got his memories, it was Aeris' love that filled his heart. Now he understands.  
  
"Red XIII? Now you're looked spooked or something…" Cloud broke Red XIII's deep thinking.  
  
"Cloud… I never asked you this question before…" Red XIII began, "but I think it's about right that I should. How much does Aeris meant to you?" Cloud was caught unguarded by this question, and broke off to a slight sob and said, "You know, how I really wished she would've lived. I… I care for her. More than my own life, I would've given it up to let her live."  
  
Red XIII fired back, "What about Tifa? Don't you care for her too?"  
  
Cloud looked at Red XIII and said, "I care for Tifa, but with Aeris, it is different. I long for her, I miss her smile, the way she tickles my sides, the way she tosses her hair at one side when she is upset, the way she always scolded me when I do something wrong… how I wish that she was here at my side to comfort me, to care for me…" Cloud seems hesitant to say, but said it anyway, "How I wish I could've…"  
  
"But Aeris is dead! D-E-A-D!" Red XIII fumed.  
  
Cloud was infuriated, "It wouldn't make a difference. Eventhough she is dead it doesn't mean that my feelings for her will grow less! My feelings for her grow each time everyday, every minute that I am alive, don't you know that? Yes, she is dead, but it doesn't stop me from thinking about her!"  
  
With these words, Red XIII backed down. Cloud is right, he thought. Now Red XIII realized how deep Cloud's love for Aeris was. Total abandonment.  
  
Cloud's voice broke the silence, "Can we stop this conversation and just have our breakfast? I think it is better that way huh?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elsewhere, in a place where time and space poses no problem, two figures materialize.  
  
"Mother…" Aeris' voice echoed through the space.  
  
"Child, I am here" Aeris' mother, Ifalna, answers with a smile.  
  
Mother and daughter were reunited again. Aeris hugged her mother. She was making up for the times that she wasn't there for her mother. Although it was short-lived. Ifalna noticed her daughter's unusual sadness and asked "What is wrong, my child?".   
  
"I think I'm okay mother…" was the reply.  
  
"You think?? You don't sound assuring, you know…" Ifalna flashed a knowing smile. She knew her daughter's dilemma. She had watched her since the time she died, and saw what happened to her. She knew her daughter had a boyfriend, Zack, although she felt it wasn't that. Not that her daughter's love for this Zack isn't true, but there is something far deeper than her love for Zack. Probably it was the other one, the one with the spikey blonde hair, she thought.  
  
She turned to her daughter and whispered lovingly, "Want to share it with me? You seem so sad. I don't want that. Is it about Zack?"  
  
Aeris' face turned to her mother's and said. "No, it's not Zack…"  
  
Hmmm… this is interesting, Ifalna thought. She didn't realize how deep Aeris' love for the other boy is. "Is it the other one? I think he's called Cloud, right?" she suddenly said.  
  
Aeris' face flushed and said defensively, "I… I…" she doesn't know what to say. First she thought of Cloud as another Zack, for she did loved Zack. She never knew she would feel this much love for Cloud. The first time she and Cloud met, she already knew she feels something different with him…  
  
According to her knowledge, all SOLDIER members have been injected with the Jenova cells, so it was probable that Zack also had some of those cells and would've gone crazy too. Cloud also has injected cells in him, but he fought off the after effects of the experiment, that's why he was called a "failed experiment". He didn't become 'like' Sephiroth; instead, he reformed his old self, although some of his memories were blunt and invalid.  
  
Cloud would have been a very good SOLDIER member, like Zack. He and Zack were good friends then. In the laboratory where they were held prisoner, Zack broke loose and took Cloud with him. They decided to become mercenaries, until Zack was shot without mercy by Shinra troops. Cloud was almost unconscious while all these happened, but conscious enough to see everything. The Shinra troops left him for dead. They thought he would not survive.  
  
The problem is: he DID survive. That was Shinra's downfall, and the Planet's success. Without Cloud, it would have been virtually impossible for Mister Barret and the others to defeat Sephiroth and the Weapons.  
  
Aeris knew her sacrifice was needed to summon Holy. She already knew from the start that she is going to die. Although now she wasn't so sure. She remembered the remorse on Cloud's face as he saw her being stabbed by Sephiroth. She felt his pain, his anguish, and his anger towards Sephiroth. That drove Cloud to his final battle in the Lifestream with Sephiroth.  
  
Again, she felt the same feeling that she felt while she and Cloud were having their date in Golden Saucer. She couldn't explain it. At first she thought that it must be because she saw Zack's personality in Cloud. But now that Cloud has his own, she expected this feeling to subside.  
  
But she was wrong. Her feelings for Cloud were different, deeper, and this brings her such sadness. She thought the feeling will disappear, but it seems that it has grown a lot stronger than before. She knew how distressed Cloud must be for her death.  
  
Seeing her daughter deep in thought, Ifalna touched Aeris' shoulder and said, "I can see that you are feeling a regret in dying. You are now feeling sadness… and so is he…". She was talking about Cloud, for she also saw how well Cloud defended her daughter's life against all those who threaten her, even if the expense for it was his own life. Cloud never did admit it, but he loved Aeris. Ifalna knew Cloud and Aeris loved each other, although they didn't show it. The sad thing about all these is that Cloud never had the chance to tell Aeris that he loved her, no matter how much he wanted to, because of her daughter's early death.  
  
"Mother I…" Aeris broke off. She knew her mother knows what she's feeling.  
  
Ifalna continued, "I'm going to leave you for a while to think, okay? I think you need some time alone…". With this, Ifalna walked towards the darkness, leaving her daughter in her thoughts. Death is such a sad thing, but what her daughter didn't know is that, being Cetras, they have special abilities. Death is nothing to them… but now is not the time to tell her daughter that. She must now leave her to think, but when the time comes, she will tell her, the secret of their race.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud finished his last bowl of rice and some meat. He excused himself and went out of the house, to have some fresh air. He stumbled upon Elmyra, stepmother of Aeris. Elmyra resided in Kalm even before Midgar was abandoned. She took care of Barret's adopted daughter, Marlene, during the times they have been away, and did a good job too.  
  
Elmyra greeted first. "Good morning, Cloud. How's your day coming?" she said. She had often entrusted Aeris to Cloud, because she knew Cloud could be entrusted with anything. She always saw the deep compassion in his deep blue eyes whenever he looks to Aeris. She wonders if Cloud is able to cope up now that Aeris is gone. She always thought that Cloud would become a very good husband for Aeris, until the sudden death Aeris' had to face with Sephiroth. Cloud grieved enormously for her loss, more than she did. She knew Cloud has suffered a lot as this year passed.  
  
"I'm quite okay auntie…" Cloud finally said. Uncertainty was evident in his voice. He sounds like he's been through a lot of thinking.  
  
"I can't help but notice how distressed you are…" Elmyra looked at him in concern. This boy has been through a lot. An enormous exposure to massive amounts of Mako energy, which has been proved fatal, battles with a lot of enemies, and the death of Aeris. I always wondered how he could manage to go on living…  
  
Cloud sighed out loud. Is it too obvious? Am I that transparent nowadays? "I'm going to be okay, auntie… don't worry about me. Probably I just need some time to think some more…" came his reply. He just hoped that it would be sufficient enough to pacify Elmyra's worries for him. He always treated her like she was his own mother. So he wouldn't want her to worry too much about him.  
  
Elmyra touched his cheek and whispered, "Cloud… don't feel too bad about what happened. I guess it is bound to happen. I know you feel responsible for her death, but it was not your fault. Sephiroth killed her, not you. In fact, you are the only one who showed real compassion for her well being. I know you love her. Eventhough you haven't said it in the past, I knew you fell in love with her…"  
  
Cloud can't stop his tears from falling. "Auntie… I wish I could've done something… I wish I could've saved her. I miss her so much, and I… I… love her. I love her still, the feeling never stopped… I never had the chance to tell her…" he tried to regain his composure. This is the first time he ever confided his feelings with Elmyra. But seeing the reassuring look in her eyes, he felt secured.  
  
"You have done all you can, Cloud. You gave her love, that's all that matters. You couldn't have done anything more…" Elmyra sighed. She knew Cloud would've died for her, but Aeris wouldn't want that.  
  
Elmyra hugged Cloud in an attempt to stop him from bursting. She treats him like his son, for he is like that, her son. She knew that he had done his best, if only Cloud himself would accept it. She didn't want to see him this way.  
  
Elmyra suggested, "Why don't you all go for a vacation for a while? Why not go travel for a while and sort things out? It seems that you've been straining yourself too hard these past few days… and besides, you might stumble on Golden Saucer…". Cloud's face lit up quite a bit and said, "Why not? I guess I could travel around the world again, now that I have my golden chocobo."  
  
Elmyra smiled at Cloud, "You better tell Tifa about it though, she might beat you up again if you go off gallivanting like you did three months ago."  
  
Cloud laughed at her remark. He remembered how he got the buggy immobilized after he wandered off at a chocobo grazing ground far east. After hearing the buggy's roar, the startled chocobos stampeded and totally flattened the buggy. When he got home, he received a beating from Tifa for not taking care of the buggy. He didn't try to defend himself, it was his fault anyway.  
  
"Don't worry auntie. I will tell her this time."  
  
Cloud gave Elmyra a kiss at her forehead and started off. Elmyra looked on at him as he went to their house. She wonders if Cloud will ever find his smile again.  
  
Cloud went inside the house just to find out that no one was there. Probably Tifa went to the market to buy some supplies and took Red XIII as her guard dog, he thought. He smiled at the thought of Red XIII being a guard dog. "Who would be scared of a dog-like animal that talks?" he told himself. He then looked around for some paper and a pen. After finding one, he wrote a note to Tifa and Red XIII so that they wouldn't worry if they find him gone. He folded the letter neatly and put it on the dining table. He then went to his room and opened the closet. He took out his armor, bracers and his luminous blue sword. He acquired this enormous sword, after defeating the Ultima Weapon.  
  
Cloud then went out of the door towards the stables, where his chocobo is waiting.  
  
Cloud stroked the chocobo's golden feathers and said, "It has been a long time, old friend… now we're going to ride out again, together." The golden chocobo has been with them for quite sometime. Cloud rode it around the world in search of the Weapons.  
  
Cloud saddled up and said, "Okay… let's go! Giddyap!"  
  
Cloud and his golden chocobo rode out of the gates of Kalm, in the grasslands of east.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Tifa and Red XIII are back from their morning shopping chores. "Aaarrrggghhh!! Cloud! You left me again!" Tifa screamed.  
  
"Probably that's what this note is for right?" Red XIII reasoned out. He pointed at the piece of paper placed on top of the dining table. Tifa furiously opened up the letter and read it aloud:  
  
To Tifa & Red XIII,  
  
I just went out with the chocobo for a little spin outside the city. Probably I need some fresh air and space to do some thinking. I'll be back soon. I promise.  
  
Regards from,  
  
Cloud  
  
"But what if he gets into some sort of trouble or something? Nobody will be there to help him?" Tifa fumed.  
  
Red XIII said with a sneer, "He's a BIG boy now, he can take care of himself… hey! Ouch!" **SOCK** Tifa punches Red XIII square on the nose. He has been teasing her since he began living with them. Now is the time for some payback.  
  
Red XIII winces as he rubbed his swollen nose. "Gee… what a punch!"  
  
Just then their PHS rang, and the voice of Barret is heard on the other line, "Heya people! How're ya all doin'?"  
  
Tifa answered, "Barret! Long time no see! It's good to hear form you again. Well, not at all that good. Cloud has been having some nightmares lately, and he went out for some fresh air, or so he said." Barret answered back, "Awww… doncha worry 'bout that spikey-haired cracka! He can take care of hisself…"  
  
Red XIII pointed out, "That's what I've been trying to tell her…"  
  
"Oh! I see you still got the dog there! No offense Red XIII… heehee…" Barret just couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Cloud, Tifa, and a dog. He hears a lowly growl from the receiver. He added, "Hey, sorry 'bout that Red XIII… I was jus' jokin'…"  
  
Tifa answered with a smile, "Oh he's alright. Barret, I'm worried about Cloud, just worried, that's all. Say, how is Marlene doing?"  
  
"Oh she's jus' fine! She has really grown this past year! Oh yeah! It's been a year already, so why not make a get-together or somethin'? A reunion?"  
  
"That's a great idea! Why don't you call the others and inform them? Let's meet at Golden Saucer a week from now, shall we?" Tifa said, her voice is brimming with excitement.  
  
"Hahaha! It will be like old times! Hey, don't forget to bring the spikey-head with ya! And, oh yeah! The dog too hahahahahaha!" Barret answered.  
  
Tifa looked at Red XIII with a smile. "Will do, Barret. I will tell Cloud when he gets home okay? Don't forget to call the others! I will shop for some more supplies for food now. Bye!"  
  
"See ya then, Tifa!" Barret said with a click.   
  
It has been a year now, and Tifa was so excited to see the others again. Since the defeat of Sephiroth, they went on with their own lives. Barret took Marlene back with him at Corel to rebuild the town, now a fast-growing main supplier of gold and precious metals in the region. Cid went back to piloting in Rockettown, for after Shinra's downfall, the aerial travel services had a major cutback. He taught new guys to fly planes. Vincent went with Cid, to help him with his new work. As a former Turk, he also taught students to fight and defend themselves. Yuffie went back to Wutai and became the greatest materia hunter of the region. Wutai became prosperous again, and well known for its richness in materia. Cait Sith was deactivated after the war, for his purpose was completed.  
  
All became peaceful, thanks to them, especially to Cloud. They also divided the four huge materias so that it will be harder to find if some people took interest in them again. The first one's in Kalm, the second is in Wutai, the third is in Rockettown, and the last is in Corel. All of them took the responsibility to be the keepers of the materias, so that they will not fall to the wrong hands again. Although they haven't figured out what they are supposed to do.  
  
Shinra's not totally destroyed, though. It's still running, no actual ruler, but still running. They started to build the Neo-Midgar over the old Midgar. It was supposed to be the most advanced town in the world. Or so they say. Also, they haven't heard from the Turks ever since.  
  
Tifa rose up and muttered, "Cloud, you better come back alive or I'm… I'm going to kill you!" and with that, she went out for a second round in shopping. Red XIII just stayed in the house, still rubbing his swollen nose.  
  
The sun was shining brightly as Cloud's chocobo ran on. Cloud sped on passing the Desert, where all the prisoners are held. The prison was protected by swirling quicksands around it, making it virtually impossible to pass without a special buggy. He then thought of a place to go: the Forgotten City, where Aeris died. He could stay there for a while and contemplate. Probably that's all that he needs. He noticed his chocobo getting tired, so he led it to an oasis. They arrived there and Cloud alighted the chocobo, letting it drink for a while and fed it with his sylkis greens, the ones he got from the chocobo sage.   
  
Since he's there, he decided to eat his lunch there. He sat and unpacked his lunch. While eating his sandwich, he noticed a couple of guys snooping on a nearby tree, looking very mysterious.  
  
Cloud muttered to himself, "I wonder what they're up to?"  
  
Suddenly, the men were not the only ones there, three more appeared at his flank, each carrying a knife.  
  
One of them shouted, "Give us all your money and the chocobo!"  
  
Cloud rose, and dusted himself. "You want my them? Try and get them!" He unsheathes his weapon, the blade gleaming at the morning sun.  
  
Two of the thieves lunge at him, but Cloud dodges them easily. "Now it's my turn." Cloud said menacingly. With that, he sheathes his sword back and puts his hands together, shouting, "Flare!"  
  
Suddenly, an enormous amount of energy erupts at the middle of the thieves, exploding in a fantastic manner, and burned them all.  
  
"That was fun, but I got a schedule to keep. See ya! Or… not!" Cloud smiles. It has been a long time since he last used his weapon and spells. He felt good about it. He rode his chocobo again and set off towards his destination: the Forgotten City.  
  
Meanwhile, a dark shadowy figure appeared at the gates of Kalm, carrying a very long sword, similar to the one used by Sephiroth. He has been eyeing Tifa's house recently.  
  
Tifa just got home from the market when she heard the chocobos making such a ruckus. What's bothering those chocobos now, she asked herself. She then called out, "Red XIII! Stop disturbing the chocobos! You might get hurt again or something, like you did the last time…" She remembered one time when Red XIII kept chasing one of the chocobos, the others ganged up on him and pecked him for all he's worth. Red XIII couldn't stand for a week after that.  
  
"What are you talking about? You busted my nose so I stayed indoors, see?" Red XIII pointed to himself.  
  
"You're here?" Tifa asked confusingly.  
  
"Where do you expect I am? Out there while I'm talking to you here?" he said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Tifa took a look outside the window and she caught a glimpse of a hooded man lurking along the shadows of the stables. "Someone's out there…" Tifa whispered.  
  
Tifa wore her gloves as she went outside to investigate. As she walked out the door, the man caught sight of her and turned to walk away. "HEY! You there! What are you doing scaring my chocobos?" Tifa shouted angrily at him.  
  
The man stopped at his tracks and turned to face Tifa, who walked to a spot near him. His hood made it impossible to see his face.  
  
"Are you looking for trouble? Well, if you did, you looked at the wrong place!" Tifa glared at the man. Something is so mysterious about this guy, she thought. It's as if she had seen him before. He wore a black robe that covered his whole body.  
  
Tifa suddenly remembered something. Those black robed men back to the time when they were searching for Sephiroth! They encountered some of them while pursuing the Sephiroth's tracks. They had tattoos, signifying to be a Sephiroth-clone. Dr. Hojo genetically engineered those clones to be like Sephiroth, injected with Jenova cells, as what he has done to Cloud. Although the mad doctor did not genetically create Cloud, he was also injected with the cells, and almost got hold of him. He fought back, but due to his hatred of Sephiroth, he chased Sephiroth to the ends of the Planet to do battle with him. Cloud didn't become 'like' Sephiroth, but fulfilled the experiment. He was the only 'clone' to survive up to the time of the Sephiroth's so-called reunion with Jenova, where it led to the summoning of the massive Meteor sought to destroy the Planet.  
  
They thought all the clones got destroyed. So what is this guy doing here now? Tifa muttered under her breath. So some of the clones survived after all…  
  
The man drew his sword and pointed the tip at Tifa. Hmmm, I recognize that sword from somewhere, she noticed. She readied herself for a fight. It has been a long time since my last fight, and this might be good practice.  
  
Tifa summoned her will and ran towards the man, her fists punching in a blur. The man anticipated her moves and blocked all her punches with his one hand. This guy is good, Tifa thought. She then caught an opening at his face and took it. The guy dodged, the punch missing his face by mere inches, but enough to shred his hood. As the cloth was removed, the hood revealed a face that brought Tifa to a shock…  
  
"What the…!" Tifa gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was him! But something about him is different. And the sword, it's like, like Sephiroth's sword! She fell down on her knees in despair…  
  
The figure turned his back and dematerialized, leaving the stunned Tifa to her thoughts. Red XIII ran out of the house after hearing the commotion, and went to Tifa's side.  
  
Seeing the confused look on her faced, he queried, "What happened out here? Are you hurt? Who was it?  
  
Tifa's distraughted face remained silent. Red XIII grew worried. "What is the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
Tifa finally said, "From what I've seen, it looks like a… horrible nightmare… oh Red! I can't believe it!"  
  
Red XIII can't understand. Red XIII's face reflected even more worries. "What? Who was it?"  
  
Red XIII's guts freezes as he hears Tifa say, "Red XIII… it was… it was Cloud who just came and attacked! It was Cloud…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
In a cave faraway, in the remnants of the former cave Sephiroth once occupied, another hooded man stood outside the terrace of what he calls 'home'. He is inspecting the perimeters of his domain, proud of acquiring such territory from a well-known man, Sephiroth. His garments were all black, except his hood is outlined with gold and silver, signifying that he is an important person in the establishment.   
  
He remembered the day when he woke up inside a test tube, in the Mako Reactor. He hears the doctor named Hojo about the experiment going on, something about a reunion. The doctor sees he is already awake, and says, "Ah! Another clone success! If the original Cloud don't want to cooperate, probably this one will! Ha ha ha ha ha! Sleep now my pet, it is not yet your time…" Then he was put back to sleep.   
  
After some time he woke up again, and looking outside his tube window, finds the whole place burning. He broke the glass and got out. He looked around him, and saw countless test tubes, all lined up in a neat row. He peeks into one and finds a man inside. He tries to find the controls to open the hatch. He just couldn't leave those men behind. He finds it and with that he opened the tube, and wakes the man up. He opened up three more test tubes before finally giving up. The heat was treacherous. They escaped through an escape tunnel at the back of the mansion. All five of them transversed the land, and became wanderers.   
  
It has been months of traveling and many towns they have visited. He heard the story about Sephiroth from some local villagers. Then after some time, he heard a voice calling him, and like him, his other companions heard it as well: the call for the Reunion. They traveled to the northern regions in search of the place of Reunion, but they couldn't stand the cold. Finally, after starvation and fatigue set down upon them, they collapsed in a town near the mountains. Later, the Shinra, because of something about Sephiroth being on top of the mountain put the town under martial law. He and his companions saw the terrifying Weapons come to life and also the formation of an energy barrier around the crater where Sephiroth settled. They also saw the summoning of the Meteor, set to destroy the Planet. Then on one occasion the barrier was destroyed, and a huge airship landed inside. That was the day the townspeople celebrated. He heard that a certain boy named Cloud and his companions defeated Sephiroth.   
  
After hearing about Sephiroth's defeat, he and his companions decided to go up the mountain and take a look for themselves. They also have this strange connection to Sephiroth that they have to fulfill. Finding the crater empty, they occupied it. That's how they got the place. They converted it into their castle, their home.   
  
A white light tried to stop Meteor from coming down on Midgar, but it was a little too late. When all thought everything is lost, a shot of green light appears, binding together to help the white light stop the Meteor from striking. It stopped Meteor, but Midgar was crippled.  
  
He heard that Cloud became a very strong fighter. He also heard that Cloud acquired the ownership of four huge materias, which no one knows how to use. That took their interest and they started to read books about it. After researching about it, he and his companions discovered that the four materias could be used to bring back the dead. He then had a thought, he can bring back Weapons to life. With them at his control, he can rule the Planet, and he is going to have revenge on them for the hardships they have endured. Strangely enough, he also had an urge to avenge Sephiroth's death and defeat Cloud Strife. Those are his goals, and he already set his master plan at work…  
  
He suddenly senses that he is not alone. "Ah, Raine. So you have come back. Have you found them?" He called out.  
  
"Yes my lord Magnus, they are residing in a town called Kalm. The girl called Tifa is residing together with a talking red animal, called Red XIII. I was going to sneak behind their house when the girl attacked me…" his report was interrupted by a scowl on his master's face.  
  
"Tifa and Red XIII? What about the boy named Cloud? Have you by any chance have seen him with them?" Magnus queried.  
  
Raine replied, "No, my lord. It seems that he is not with them…"  
  
Someone from the shadows commented, "Pretty unusual of him. I thought he couldn't leave that girl alone? There must be something up…"  
  
Magnus thought for a moment. It would be impossible that Cloud would leave his friends unattended, it is so unlike of him.   
  
"Uhm, my lord, there is something I would like to ask you…" Raine asked Magnus.  
  
Magnus looked quite surprised. It is seldom that Raine asked questions. "What is it, Raine?"  
  
Raine then continued, "My lord, as my hood was removed, the woman took quite a shock. It's as if she knew me… why is this so?"  
  
Magnus looked at his servant, Raine, through his dark hood. Raine is an exact clone of Cloud; the only difference is that Raine works for him. He never told Raine about that, and he has no plans to right now. It might confuse the boy more. It is not yet time for him to know, Magnus thought. All Raine knew is that he is his brother. Magnus also gave the sword that he found lying in the middle of the crater, the sword of Sephiroth to Raine, and he has handled it pretty well. Raine is a pretty effective mercenary.  
  
Magnus replied, "Probably it was just a coincidence. Carry on with your work Raine."  
  
Raine said, "It shall be done, my lord. I have done all that you commanded me."  
  
Magnus then told Raine, "Good work. Keep a close watch on them until I decide what to do to them. Now go and do as I please."  
  
With that, Raine goes out of the room.  
  
Magnus watched Raine leaving his presence.  
  
"He is starting to ask questions, lord Magnus." A figure steps out of the shadows.  
  
"I know, Cliff, but we couldn't tell him where he came from, or he might not do the job right." Magnus sounded worried. If Raine finds out about his being connected to Cloud, he might not pursue anymore to finish his job. Raine would be like, a twin to Cloud. More like brothers, only, Raine is a product of engineering. Cloud is the original.  
  
Cliff said, "I will make sure that he won't find out, my lord."  
  
Magnus said, "Good. Make sure that he don't."  
  
Magnus turned to leave. He must think. He went to a dark room only he is allowed to enter. He must talk to her again. He flipped on the switches and the lights went on.  
  
Magnus mutters, "I need help. Can you advise me what to do?"  
  
Magnus touches the glass window. He peeks inside and a familiar figure is shown.  
  
"Jenova, please help me." Magnus speaks through the glass.   
  
He found Jenova while scavenging inside the cave. The head was the only thing he found, but the arms, legs, and the rest of her body are not found. It spoke to him through his mind. Jenova has helped him understand who he is, and what he is.  
  
+What is it, Magnus?+ Magnus heard a voice in his head.  
  
"I need help. I have found Cloud's companions, although Cloud is not with them. Should I proceed according to plan?"  
  
+Cloud… that boy has been a thorn in my side. He has killed my dearest Sephiroth, he shall pay, but not right now. All of them must pay. They must be together when they all die, and victory will be mine! Ha ha ha! Cloud thought he got rid of me. He destroyed my counterparts, but he hasn't got to me yet. I will succeed where the others failed. I will rule this Planet! I will destroy them all! Ha ha ha ha ha!+  
  
"It will be done, Jenova." Magnus replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tifa trembled at the thought. Has Cloud gone mad again?  
  
It's just isn't logical that he has gone mad again, she thought.   
  
And the sword, why is he wielding Sephiroth's sword?  
  
"Tifa…" Red XIII calls on to her. She has not been to herself ever since that encounter with the strange guy. She says it was Cloud, but could it be? Has Jenova controlled Cloud again? Red XIII saw Jenova destroyed, so how could she have survived?  
  
Jenova… the name gives chills to Red XIII. It has been a year since the last encounter. They thought they had it destroyed along with Sephiroth. If Tifa's story is true, then it is possible that somehow, Jenova survived.  
  
Jenova might be alive. Maybe.  
  
As Cloud passes through the Sleeping Forest, he remembered the times they have gone around in circles because of it. They have awakened it the last time, so there was no problem in crossing. Before it awakened, it was hard to pass through. The forest kept on steering them to the wrong direction, forcing them to turn back. But when they found the Lunar Harp, things became easier for them.  
  
"This place sure brings back memories…" Cloud muttered to himself. He remembers the time he and Aeris played hide and seek in the forest. Aeris. I miss you so much, Cloud thought. His heart ached as his memories of Aeris flashed past him, her laughter, her sorrows and her cheery attitude in every situation. All the happiness she had brought him, when the times things are looking pretty bleak for him, the way she held his hand as if saying, I am here for you.  
  
He tied his chocobo's harness to a nearby tree. He scratched the chocobo behind its ears, which it acknowledges willingly. He went on the path by foot. Cloud marveled at the sights. The colorful crystals, the lush green vegetation, in other words, life. The Planet is so alive now, he can feel it, and as well as see it. Life is in everything. Normally he would be happy at the sights, but now everything seems down for him. There is an empty space in his heart that needs to be filled. Cloud looked ahead. The entire surroundings are filled with green light. His heart is at home here; he is at peace.  
  
Cloud went on to where the body of Aeris was lain. The water was calm, and it emitted a soft green glow. He just sat there looking at the ripples the water is making.   
  
He can't peek through the water - Aeris' body must've decayed as the year passed by. He just couldn't bear to see her. He just couldn't stand the pain he is feeling. Cloud suddenly stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs, a shout of a distressed man. His shout echoed around the shrine. He poured all his emotions right there and started crying very hard.  
  
Aeris was looking on, not physically, but in spirit. Now that she is one with the Planet, her soul has been transformed into energy and was united with the Lifestream. She can hear Cloud's shouts of distress. This brought her deep regret. She couldn't bear to see Cloud like this. In fact, she never did expect Cloud to feel this way for her. She felt her tears starting to flow. Her attention was diverted as Cloud yells on top of his lungs…  
  
"Aeris! Oh Aeris! I didn't have the chance to tell you while you were still alive… I am sorry for all the mistakes and the pain I've brought you. I should've been the one who died that day, not you. Oh damn, the pain's too much! I'm so sorry if I was too late… to save you!" Cloud yells out loud.  
  
Aeris was shocked at his words. She never knew he felt that way for her. Cloud, I'm sorry if I brought you sadness, she wanted to tell him. How she wished she can do something…  
  
Cloud fell down on his knees and took a look at himself at the clear water. Damn I look like a fool, he thought.  
  
But something else is up. "What the…" Cloud sputtered.  
  
Looking past his reflection, he sees Aeris' face. "Aeris!" Cloud shouted. He jumps into the water and takes a closer look. I don't believe it! Aeris! Cloud thought to himself. There he was, only a few feet away from the body of Aeris. He swam towards the body and scooped her in his arms. He took Aeris' body to the surface, still not believing at what is happening.  
  
He laid the body on the ground and took a good look at it. It hasn't changed a bit! Cloud muttered to himself.   
  
"But that's impossible! After one year and still intact? Something is up…" he said.  
  
Cloud touched Aeris' face. You're still as sweet and as lovely the first time I saw you, he thought. Cloud bent down and kissed Aeris' lips. What? She's still warm? he thought. He lifted Aeris' body up and hugged her, and he noticed how warm her body is. Looking down at Aeris' body, he whispered, "I wanted to do that while you were alive, but I thought, who am I kidding? You are so beautiful and special, and I am just a lost soul. I am not worthy of your time… but I continued to think about you, eventhough I know that you will not come back."  
  
Cloud brushed some strands of hair on Aeris' face. I missed you, Aeris… more than I should have.  
  
Cloud suddenly remembered something. "This is too weird. She has been under there for a year, so how come she's still warm? In fact, why is her body still here?" Cloud mumbled on.  
  
Aeris couldn't understand either. My body! It's still there? She asked herself. She traveled back to the depths of the Lifestream, to talk to the one person who knows all these: her mother, Ifalna.  
  
Cloud looked outside. It's getting dark, he thought. He should stop there and make camp at the forest.  
  
Tifa's PHS rang cheerfully.  
  
Cid was on the other line. "Hey! It's about @#$% time someone answered!"  
  
Tifa replied, "Yes, Cid. So how are things there?"  
  
Cid answered, "Well, Vincent and I are doing great. But these #$%@ new pilots are too unpredictable! Questions here, questions there. Although it's not bad to ask, they should probably restrain their questions a little right? Oh by the way, where is Cloud? I have to tell him somethin'."  
  
Tifa sighed. "He's out since this morning. I think he's not coming back 'til tomorrow."  
  
Cid noticed the unusual sadness in her voice. "Hey wassup girl? Why are you kinda down? Got in a fight or something with Cloud?  
  
Tifa said, "Someone came to our house this midday. He was wearing a black robe with a hood to cover the face. He looks like he was monitoring our house. When I came to confront him, I tore his hood that covers the face and…"  
  
Cid shouted, "WHAT?! Did he hurt you or somethin'? Where was Cloud when this happened?"  
  
Tifa continued, "… and I found out it was… Cloud. Or someone who really looks exactly like him. I don't know what to think…"  
  
Cid said, "Huh? Are you sure it was Cloud? Didn't you just say Cloud went out? Probably it was someone who looks like him? Hey, at least you didn't get hurt right? And where was your lazy 'mutt' when that happened?"  
  
Tifa replied, "Red XIII was in here nursing his nose."  
  
Cid said, "And besides, Cloud ain't gonna go crazy anymore right? The only thing that makes Cloud go against us is Jenova. And Jenova's dead. We made sure of it… don't worry. When we get together, we'll try to figure that out."  
  
Tifa answered, "You're right, Cid. I shouldn't have doubted Cloud. It must've been some imposter trying to frame Cloud…" But she's still not so sure.  
  
Cid smiled. "That's the spirit, girl! Just hang on to it! Okay, see you then!"  
  
Tifa suddenly remembered something. "Hey Cid! What are you saying about something that you're going to tell Cloud about? Tell me about it and I will pass it on to Cloud when he gets back…"  
  
Cid slapped himself. "Oh yeah! It's 'bout the four huge materias we found. The ones we divided?"  
  
Tifa remembered them. One is in Cloud's possession; the others are in Wutai, Rockettown, and Corel. "Yes Cid, so what about them?"  
  
Cid suddenly became serious. "There is a legend that says if these four materias are held together as one in a holy place of worship at the time when the sky is totally dark eventhough there is still sun, it can bring a person back to life…"  
  
Tifa suddenly became interested. "The sky? Full darkness? Hmmm… total solar eclipse? It is due a week from now, right? And you mean that if the four materias were to be in a holy place of worship it can actually bring someone back to life?"  
  
Cid answered, "That's what Vincent found out after he read a ton of books that left my house in a mess! Poor Shera has a hard time cleaning up the place and keeping up with Vincent's reading…"  
  
Tifa smiled. Now at least Cid is showing compassion for Shera. She remembered how hard Cid treats Shera because his dream of going to outer space was cancelled. A total solar eclipse, so that's what the four materias are for.  
  
Tifa tells Cid, "Okay, I will tell him when he comes back. Oh, don't forget to thank Vincent for us okay?"  
  
Cid says, "Oki-doki, will do. Well, goodbye then! See ya soon!"  
  
Tifa replied, "Okay Cid, take care… and bye!"  
  
A loud click is heard on the other line of the PHS.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lord Godo! Someone is attacking the village!" a soldier told Godo in despair. Godo, Wutai's reigning emperor, and his daughter, Yuffie, ran down his pagoda to assess the situation. They find their village half burned, and Godo's loyal soldiers are fending off the attackers.   
  
Godo tells his daughter, "Yuffie! Run away as far as possible from here! Now!"  
  
"But what about you?" Yuffie tried to reason out.  
  
Godo yells, "Just do as I say! Contact your friends and tell them we're in trouble!"  
  
Yuffie hesitantly turns away and runs towards a nearby shed. She reached for the PHS in her pouch and pressed the emergency button. Tifa told me once that if we're in trouble, I just have to press this button, she remembers. The PHS has been modified after Sephiroth's defeat, because they will be apart, they need a quick way to communicate for emergencies like these. She then looks to her dad from far away. Dad, be careful, she thought.  
  
The leader of the attacking party seems to be the black-caped man, whose army is consisting of the most dangerous animals found all around the Planet. It seems that he has manipulated them to do his bidding. Seeing his soldiers having a hard time, Godo encouraged his men, "Fight for Wutai! Fight for our village! Fight with all your might!" With that, he shouted, "Omni-change!" and with that, his battle armor was reinforced with magic and his strength increased ten-fold.  
  
The black-caped man laughed at what he is seeing. He seems unimpressed by the show being garnered by Godo.  
  
Godo shouted at him, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The black-caped man said, "I am Jared. What I want is simple. I want the huge materia in your possession, then I will leave your village in peace."  
  
Godo replied, "Never! I will guard the materia with my life!"  
  
Jared laughed, "If that is what you want…"  
  
Godo raises his hands in the air and shouts, "Comet!" and big chunks of rock from space started to rain on Jared.  
  
Jared raised a hand in the air and shouted, "Barrier!" and a magical wall protected him from the rocks. "Pretty impressive, old man. Now it's my turn…" he smirked.  
  
Jared shouted, "Tornado!" and a huge swirling mass of air circled around Godo, sweeping him off his feet. While he was in the air, Jared raised his other hand and shouted, "Fire!" and a huge flame engulfed Godo.  
  
"Aggghhh!!" Godo shouted in pain. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. Shit, this guy is good… now I can't even stand, Godo whispered to himself.  
  
Jared looked at the soldiers and said, "Remove!" and the ground opened up, sucking all the soldiers in one clean sweep. He was walking over towards Godo to deal the final blow when suddenly, a shuriken flew by, almost hitting him. Yuffie came somersaulting in front of her father and prepares to defend him.  
  
Jared says, "Little girl, if you don't want to get hurt, just get out of the way."  
  
Yuffie fumed, "Little? Who are you calling little? You wouldn't think that way after you take this! Flare! Ultima! Fire! Comet!"  
  
Simultaneously, the spells were summoned, and they came showering down on Jared. Seeing the enormous spells that are going to swamp him, Jared got out of the way in time. His cape was half burned because of Yuffie's fire spell. Jared put out the flames engulfing his cape and looked at Yuffie with great loathe. He finally lost it and shouted, "Reflect!" A mirror image of Yuffie appeared alongside Jared, shouting, "Flare! Ultima! Fire! Comet!"  
  
Godo shouted at his daughter, "Run! Don't think about me! Just get away here as far as possible!" but Yuffie shouted back, "No way am I going to leave you here old coot…" and she dodged just in time to avoid the Flare spell. Because she took too much time dodging, the Ultima spell got the better of her, and the other spells hit her simultaneously. Godo yelled, "Yuffie!" as he sees her daughter smothered by the spells. As the smoke clears, Yuffie fell back unconscious.  
  
Godo tried to stand, but he was too weak. Jared walked towards him and picked him up, then threw him to a house nearby. He went inside the Pagoda and when he got out, he was holding the huge pale green materia that he came looking for. Jared knew his mission was a success, and with one last look at the carnage he brought around, he levitated and flew towards the Northern Cave, where Magnus awaits his return.  
  
Meanwhile, in the village of Junon…  
  
"Another boring day…" Reno whispered to himself. Since the fall of Shinra, there's nothing left for them to do around here. They have been waiting for a retaliation of some sort, but ever since there had been none. They settled in Junon, a town that sleeps even at day. It was the location of the former Shinra super base. For them, it's pretty boring, but there is nothing they could do about it. "What do you think we should do, Rude?"  
  
Rude is standing in a corner, thinking as usual. Elena is in a far corner of the room, silent as she sat. Reno knew she still feels grief after Tseng's death in the hands of Sephiroth. It has been a year now, since Cloud and his companions have succeeded where even the mighty Shinra failed, defeating the Meteor. Cloud's abilities are really unpredictable, he thought. He wouldn't have dreamed Cloud could defeat the Weapons and Sephiroth. Well, that was what he thought when he first met him when they pursued the ancient, Aeris. Aeris… such a sweet name for a very beautiful lady, he muttered to himself. He took notice of Aeris' unusually sweet behavior, and he was mesmerized by it. He knew how lucky Zack must've been. Zack always talked about her. Zack seemed to be very immature, and he is very close to Cloud. Zack and Cloud were best of friends. Reno knew Zack passed to be a SOLDIER, but Cloud did not. But this did not stop their good friendship. Cloud became a normal trooper, and he was always on Zack's side.   
  
One time, Zack has been assigned with Sephiroth to inspect the Nibel reactor, so Cloud went with him. Nibelheim is also Cloud's hometown, and that girl Tifa. They came back with shocking news; Sephiroth defected and took Jenova from the Mako Reactor. Cloud was almost dead, he has a stab wound from his back to the frontal ribs. But Doctor Hojo has other plans for him, he injected him with Jenova cells, some sort of an experiment. But he turned out to be a failure. Then after some time Zack broke out of his recovery chamber, and took Cloud with him. Reno heard that they are both dead, it is said the Shinra soldiers shot them. But it seems Cloud somehow survived and came back with a vengeance on Sephiroth.  
  
Hmmm… Cloud and Tifa made a striking pair, Reno thought. But what boggles him is why Cloud seemed hesitant. Cloud took the liking of Aeris, but he never did admit it. Aeris is such a beauty. Reno fell in love with her, but it seems like Aeris has someone else in her heart. Then Aeris died. Reno never really found out who that was.  
  
"Bzzzt… attention Shinra troops. Assemble on the parade grounds at 01000 hours. This is an emergency!" the nearby radio cackled.  
  
Rude looked at the radio thoughtfully. "I wonder what's up…" he said.  
  
Reno stands up and says, "Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's go. Elena?"  
  
Elena said, "I'm coming."  
  
Reno said with a smile, "Good. Let's move out."  
  
Reno, Rude and Elena went out of the house and sneaked in the elevator of the base. The elevator is the only way in. They went down.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the airship Highwind, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cid and Vincent were on their way to Wutai to investigate Yuffie's SOS signal.  
  
"This is indeed an early reunion." Vincent mused.  
  
Tifa agreed with Vincent. She was cooking at their house when the SOS sounded off. It was from Yuffie, and she needed their help. Tifa wonders what the problem could be, and it was so sudden that they aren't with Cloud. Cloud hasn't come home yet, and that worries Tifa.  
  
Seeing Tifa deep in thought, Red XIII tried to comfort her, "Cloud will be alright, we left a note for him right? He will follow us as soon as he gets home. Don't worry too much."  
  
Tifa shrugged helplessly, "First, Cloud left without taking me, then I was attacked by what looked like an imposter of Cloud, now an emergency in Wutai?! What the hell is happening?"  
  
Cid replied to her remark, "We ain't gonna know 'til we reach Wutai. Right now all you can do is sit back and enjoy the ride…"  
  
Red XIII said, "I just hope she'd stop making jokes on me… at least that's what I think…"  
  
Tifa eyed Red XIII, "She's just a kid, Red."  
  
Red XIII bowed down and said, "Yeah… sorry about my remark."  
  
Barret tapped Cid on the shoulder and shouted at him, "Hey! You better get us there quick! It's like Yuffie really needed help from us in the past, right? I mean, it is weird that she asks help from us… and it's botherin' me."  
  
Cid nodded, "Right you are, Barret. Remember that she always tried to steal our materias? That @#$@ kid… now she has an emergency. Yah, I have to agree with ya that this is pretty weird… so hang on to your hats and prepare for speed!" With that Cid pressed the button for the rocket booster, and the Highwind boosted with a jolt, powering towards Wutai in full speed.  
  
"Okay men! Listen up here! There were reports of a certain attack made at a town named Wutai. We must go there and investigate." the Shinra sergeant informed his men.  
  
"Yes sir!" the men replied.  
  
"Okay, any questions? None? Good, let's go!" the sergeant shouted.  
  
Among the crates nearby, Elena, Rude and Reno were straining to hear every word the sergeant says.  
  
"Wutai? Where we disposed of Don Cornejo?" Elena whispered to her comrade.  
  
"Reno, I guess it would be best if we followed. We might learn something there." Rude said calmly.  
  
Reno nodded affirmatively. Wutai has been quiet for the past year, why the attack all of the sudden? And by whom? Certainly not Shinra, nor the Turks.  
  
Reno caught site of four Shinra soldiers chatting on the other end of the crates. "Hey Rude, want some hustle?" Reno said, pointing at the soldiers.  
  
Rude stood up and walked towards the soldiers, and after sometime he came back, carrying the four soldiers with him, all unconscious.  
  
Reno urgently says, "Quickly, strip them off their clothes. Let's get into their uniforms and blend in that plane." pointing at the airplane.  
  
They quickly put on the soldier uniforms and walked casually into the plane, unnoticed. "Now we'll see what's up." Reno whispered.  
  
Meanwhile, with the body of Aeris on his arms, Cloud got outside the Forgotten City and went on to find his chocobo. Having found it at last, he carefully put the body unto the chocobo's back with him. Cloud took off, heading home. I wonder what this means, Cloud thought to himself as he looked at Aeris body. This is pretty confusing.  
  
"What the…" Cloud muttered when he arrived home, seeing the note placed on the dining table. He opened it and read:  
  
Dearest Cloud,  
  
We are off to Wutai. Yuffie called in an emergency there. Please follow us as soon as you arrive home. It is urgent.  
  
Tifa & Red XIII  
  
"Emergency in Wutai? Now what is this all about?" Cloud said as he laid down Aeris' body unto his bed. Wait here Aeris, I'll come back for you. Cloud thought.  
  
Running outside, he bumped on Elmyra along the way. "Auntie!" Cloud said excitedly.  
  
"Whoa! I think your vacation worked. You looked a little happier than before…" Elmyra smiled at Cloud.  
  
"Huff, huff, auntie! You won't believe it! After a year underwater, Aeris' body is still intact!" Cloud panted.  
  
Elmyra gave Cloud a puzzled look, saying, "Are you alright? What do you mean?"  
  
Cloud tried to calm down, but went on to say, "I found Aeris' body still intact! Her body is in the house now, on my bed!"  
  
Elmyra eyed Cloud, "This is no time for jokes, Cloud…"  
  
Cloud said, "No joke! Go take a look for yourself, auntie. I've got an emergency situation in Wutai. Tifa and the others are already there, they must be in trouble."  
  
Elmyra nodded and looked on the direction where Aeris' body is 'supposed' to be. Well, might as well take a look, Elmyra thought as she went through the house's door.  
  
"Oh my…! It is true!" she gasped. There she was, Aeris, after a year and she's still as vibrant as ever. If only she could move and talk right now, Elmyra sat on the bed, brushing his fingers along Aeris' face.  
  
Cloud straddled on his chocobo again. "Old friend, our job's not yet done, let's head for Wutai, and fast!" Cloud took off with a blur, speeding towards Wutai. Hang in there, guys. I'm coming after you.  
  
"Wutai! Dead ahead! I'm comin' in for a landing…" Cid informed the group. Tifa looked down and sighed. Burned houses, smoke and flames. Total chaos. "Who would do such a thing to a peaceful village?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Gee, I'm stumped. That's for sure." Barret said.  
  
"Whoever it was, it is a being with great power." Vincent replied.  
  
"Cruel, heartless and merciless…" Tifa followed on.  
  
Cid landed the Highwind on a nice patch of grassland and opened the door. "Wutai express! Let's go and find out what's wrong, shall we?"  
  
Tifa slowly walked outside, followed by Red XIII and Barret. Cid and Vincent went out shortly after doing the last checks on the Highwind. Tifa looked at Wutai, and sighed out loud, "What a mess!"  
  
Chekhov, a guard in the pagoda, ran towards them and bowed deeply. "Miss Tifa! I'm so glad you could come in such short notice. As you can see, we are in a disastrous situation. Miss Yuffie and Lord Godo have been hurt pretty badly during the fight. They are in that hut…" Chekhov said, pointing at a hut nearby.  
  
Tifa said, "Oh no! Yuffie?" Red XIII took off with a sprint, followed by Tifa. Barret went around the village with Cid and Vincent, assessing the damages sustained by the village.  
  
"Yuffie!" Tifa cried out as she saw Yuffie, with bruises and all, lying on a mat.  
  
"She got hit by a lot of spells. I told her to get away but she wouldn't listen…" a familiar voice explained nearby.  
  
"Lord Godo?" Red XIII gasped in surprise. Godo has bandages all around his body.  
  
Godo laughed out loud, "Heh heh, don't worry about me. Worry about her. She was unconscious for a long while now. But who will not be? After being hit by several spells all at once…"  
  
Tifa turned to Godo and asked, "Who did this? Who's the culprit of all this? Where is he?"  
  
Godo looked at his daughter and said, "A man named Jared. He is so powerful; he just nipped most of my soldiers with one spell. He has followers, the wild animals around the world. Poor Yuffie, I should've not let her stayed in the fight. But I was too weak to stand up and push her away."  
  
Tifa said, "Don't think about it now. It's not your fault…"  
  
Red XIII shook his head, "Damn, if only we got here sooner, this would've not happened."  
  
Godo said, "He came here for one thing, the huge materia you asked me to keep."  
  
Tifa looked up in confusion, "The huge materia? What in the… oh wait. Now I understand…" Just then a commotion is heard outside. Tifa went out to investigate what's going on.  
  
Out from the horizon, a figure is coming near the village at amazing speed. Now who could that be? Tifa thought. Then the figure became clearer.  
  
"CLOUD!" Tifa shouted. Cloud pulled his chocobo over and got down. Red XIII went out of the hut to greet Cloud.  
  
"Hello Cloud. So how was your trip?" Red XIII poked Cloud in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah! What's the idea of leaving us behind, huh?" Tifa asked.  
  
Cloud dismissed the questions. "I'll explain later. Hey Barret! Cid! Vincent! What happened here?"  
  
Tifa explained, "A man called Jared came and wreaked havoc. He wanted one thing: the huge materia. Well, he succeeded in getting it and went home, but not after hurting Yuffie and Lord Godo."  
  
Cloud's face turned to a frown as he asked, "Yuffie? How is she?"  
  
Red XIII said, "She's unconscious in the hut."  
  
Cid suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Cloud! Sheesh after all these excitement I almost forgot. Vincent found out something about the huge materias."  
  
Vincent stepped forward and explained, "You see, Cloud. The materias are used to get the master magic. But it is not its only use. Some books tell about a legend about these huge materias. When they are put together in a Holy Place at the time when the day is night eventhough it is day, their powers will merge and form a new materia. This will allow the holder to raise the dead."  
  
Cloud's eyes widened, "You mean, those materias can revive the dead?"  
  
Vincent nodded, "Exactly."  
  
The huge materias, they can revive the dead… Aeris… Cloud thought. "Oh yeah! Guys, have I got news to tell you…"  
  
The group huddles together as they listened to Cloud's findings, Aeris' body that is intact after one year and that now it is at home.   
  
Tifa said, "Aeris' body is still intact? After one year?"  
  
Barret smiled. "Oh I get it! You plan to use the huge materias on her? So there's a chance Aeris might be revived. That's good!"  
  
Cid replied, "At last! Some good news. But there is also the bad news…"  
  
Tifa shook her head and said, "Jared got the materia. Without it, you can't do anything."  
  
Cloud muttered, "Damn! Well I guess we have to find him then…"  
  
Red XIII said, "Well, where do we start looking?"  
  
Chekhov ran up to them and said, "I overheard what you said. The man you seek, Jared, levitated and flew towards those mountains." pointing at the white snowy mountains.  
  
Cloud said, "The northern mountains… let's go then?"  
  
Tifa said, "What about Yuffie?"  
  
Barret patted Tifa's shoulder and said, "T'would be best for her to stay here an' rest, right?  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared right through the middle of the crowd, shouting, "Don't ever think of leaving me! I've got a score to settle with that Jared freak!"  
  
"But Yuffie! You are hurt!" Cloud reasoned out with her.  
  
"To hell with it! Let's go!" Yuffie dismissed.  
  
Red XIII said, "Does your father approve of this?"  
  
Godo suddenly appeared outside the tent and said, "I couldn't stop her before, so how can I stop her from coming with you now?"  
  
Cid said, "Got a point there, old man."  
  
Yuffie smiled and patted Red XIII on the nose. "Don't worry, doggy, I won't bite you hehehe."  
  
Red XIII groaned and took off.  
  
Yuffie hooked on Cloud's arm and called out to Godo, "Don't worry 'bout me old coot! Cloud's gonna protect me!"  
  
Godo said approvingly, "I know he will."  
  
Cloud smiled. Oh man, here we go again.  
  
They all got on the Highwind, but as Cloud was about to close the door, he suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait! I forgot!" Cloud opened the door and called out, "Hey boy! Come here! You don't want to miss the fun wouldn't you?"  
  
The chocobo suddenly raced towards the open door, and cooed at his master approvingly.  
  
Cloud said, "Okay… I guess that's it! Let's go!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Shinra sergeant called a meeting in the cargo bay of the plane. "Troops! Your attention please. Change of plans. Right now, Rockettown is under attack. We will change course and head directly to Rockettown. Prepare yourselves!"  
  
The soldiers replied, "Yes sir!"  
  
Reno whispered, "Hmmm… change of plans? This is really getting to be pretty interesting…"  
  
Meanwhile, on the Highwind, the radio cackled, and Shera's voice can be heard. "Cid? Are you there? Please somebody, answer!"  
  
Cid grabbed the mike and said, "Shera! What in blazes are you saying! What's wrong now?"  
  
Shera said, "Oh Cid! Someone is attacking the village! He said he is after… the Huge materia!"  
  
Barret groaned, "Not again!"  
  
Tifa said, "Probably it's the same man…"  
  
Yuffie jumped up and down in excitement. "Lemme at 'em! I'm gonna pulverize him!"  
  
The mention of the huge materia caught Cloud's attention. "Shera! Are you sure he is after the huge materia?"  
  
Shera answered back, "I am sure of it! That's what he's been shouting out there all the time! Hurry! He is killing everyone in sight!"  
  
Cid said, "Hang on there Shera! We're coming!"  
  
Cid turned to Cloud. Seeing Cloud nod, he charted the course to Rockettown.  
  
"Pour in the coal Cid!" Cloud said.  
  
Cid pushed the button for the Highwind's rocket boosters. The Highwind afterburned and sped towards Rockettown.  
  
The loudspeaker boomed, "Attention all troops! We have arrived at Rockettown. Prepare for landing."  
  
Rude said, "We're here."  
  
Elena nodded, "At last. This uniform doesn't fit right."  
  
Reno eyed Elena from head to foot and grins. Elena caught him staring at her, she told him, "So Reno, you like how the uniform exposes my curves huh? Keep your eyes to yourself…"  
  
Reno straightened himself up and looked at Rude, smiling.  
  
The Shinra airship has landed near Rockettown, and the troops were dispatched. Reno, Rude and Elena came out and looked at Rockettown. It has sustained quite an attack… Reno commented. Screams of people can be heard from where they are standing, and the smoke coming from houses burning are visible.  
  
"All right men! Let's move out!" the Shinra sergeant shouted. The troops marched towards the burning Rockettown. Upon entering the village, Reno noticed bales of dried grass piled up in a corner. Pulling Rude and Elena with him, they scrambled towards the pile, breaking off the formation.  
  
Reno whispered, "Nobody saw us…"  
  
Elena said "At last. I am getting tired of this uniform…", removing the uniform and tossing it in a corner.  
  
Reno and Rude removed their uniforms while looking around, wondering what this destruction is all about. Suddenly, they heard a man shouting from nearby. "I will find the materia even if it takes me to destroy this village!" the man shouted.  
  
Reno took a look at the man. A man with a black cloak… he thought. He doesn't look like Sephiroth, but he dresses like him…  
  
Elena tapped on Reno's shoulder, "Shouldn't we do something about this?"  
  
Loud screams are heard. Reno looked around just in time to see a whole platoon of troops swallowed by the ground because of a spell coming from the intruder. Wow, he is good... he commented. He then looked at Rude. When Rude nodded, Reno stood up. Garnering all his will, he shouted at the intruder, "Hey! You! Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
The man turned towards Reno's direction, his eyes has the look of immense power. "If you think you should know, then, I am called Rifter. All I need is the huge materia, that's it."  
  
Reno said, "The huge materia? Is it in here?"  
  
Rifter said, "Yes. Now I am ordered to get it. Give it to me and I will go and leave you in peace…"  
  
Reno paused. I never knew it was here. The last I heard of the huge materias is that they are in the hands of Cloud…  
  
Rifter said, "Well? Where is it? I know it is in here, but nobody wants to give it to me, so I have to destroy this village."  
  
Reno replied, "I don't know what you are talking about, and I will not let you destroy the village."  
  
Rifter laughed at his remark. "So, another one wants to die?"  
  
Reno said, "I am not the one who's going to die…" and with that, Elena and Rude stood by his side.  
  
Rifter smirked at them. He unsheathed his blade and prepared for battle. Reno suddenly leaps towards him, hitting Rifter's arm with his battle staff. Elena followed up with a shot from her gun, which Rifter easily dodged. Rude suddenly appeared beside Rifter and hit him with punching combos.  
  
Rifter grimaced at the attacks. Rubbing his arm, he managed to smile, saying. "Pretty impressive."  
  
Raising his sword above his head, Rifter looked at each one of his opponents and said, "Prepare to die!" Waving his sword, the air currents solidified and flew towards his opponents. Reno's arm was cut deeply, blood spewing from the wound. Elena tried to dodge it, but the current hit her leg, and she fell down. With a loud cry, she fell down on her knees. Rude dodges the current, and the current hits the ground, causing it to explode.  
  
Seeing one manages to dodge, Rifter smiles. He raises his hand in the air and shouts, "Fire!" and a column of fire engulfs Rude. Rude fell down on the ground with a loud thud. Seeing his opponents down, Rifter turned away, saying, "You stay out of my way, and I will leave you alone."  
  
Rifter walks around the burning village. Now where is that materia? He asked himself. He reaches Cid's house, and enters it. He saw that no one's there, but he senses that there is someone in there, somewhere. "Come out now, wherever you are. I know you are here…" He hears sounds of feet running from the nearby room. He opens the door of the room and went inside. Having hid behind the door, Shera ran outside the room, carrying the materia with her. Noticing someone running away, Rifter called out, "Hey you! Stop right there!" and ran after her. Shera ran out of the house, calling out, "Somebody please help me!" then all of the sudden, Rifter appeared in front of her. Seeing the materia in her clutches, Rifter said, "Hand over the materia, lady. I don't want to hurt you, I just want the materia…"  
  
Shera looked at Rifter with anger and shouted, "Not in your life mister!"  
  
Rifter sighed and said, "Now I have to kill you."  
  
Rifter raises his sword and prepares to strike Shera down. "Prepare yourself." He informed her. As he swung his sword down Shera closed her eyes. Goodbye Cid, I did my best… Shera prayed, hugging the materia tightly.  
  
Suddenly, a spear came flying down and struck the ground in front of Shera, blocking Rifter's sword from going further down. Seeing the spear, Rifter jumped back and shouted, "Who dares?"  
  
An answer came from above. "Me! Do ya have a problem with that?" Cid landed in front of Shera, protecting her from Rifter. Shera opened her eyes. Seeing Cid in front of her, she cried for joy and hugged him.  
  
"Cid! You came for me… thank you…" Shera whispered.  
  
"I cannot let anythin' happen to you…" Cid kissed her cheek. "Now jus' relax there while I deal with this jerk…"  
  
Turning at Rifter, he shouted "What the hell do you need the materia for, anyway?"  
  
Rifter bowed down and said, "I am Rifter, and about my getting the materia… it's none of your business…"  
  
Cloud shouted, "Now how do you stop this thing?" Cloud pondered on the buttons, thinking of a way to stop the Highwind and go down to help Cid. Seeing Tifa's confused look, he said, "Cid just jumped down, and him having the only parachute in this airship!"  
  
Red XIII said, "Why not try this?" he pointed at a button labeled 'Land'.  
  
Cloud scratched his head and said, "Hmmm… I probably didn't see because of my shock…"  
  
Tifa said, "Quick Cloud! Land the Highwind so that we can help Cid! I've got a bad feeling about this…"  
  
Cloud said, "Alright! Alright! Hang on for a landing!" and pressed the button. The Highwind came down with a loud crash.  
  
Reno's eyes fixed upon the Highwind. He saw Cloud and his companions go out of the massive airship. Despite the past year, Cid Highwind has kept the airship in pretty good shape, he thought.  
  
Tifa saw Reno move on a corner of her eye. "Hey! It's the Turks!" she said, pointing at Reno and the others. Cloud ran up to Reno, seeing the wound on his arm, saying, "Got caught up in a fight?" Barret helped Elena stand up while Vincent attended on Rude's condition.  
  
Reno said, "Yeah, with him…" pointing at Rifter from afar.  
  
Cloud asked, "What were you doing here anyway?"  
  
Reno said, "Funny, I was about to ask you the same question. Well, we're here because we are concerned about these attacks, and Shinra is trying to revive the corporation by rushing here for the town's help. We decided to tag along. Now it's your turn to explain yourselves."  
  
Cloud replied, "It's pretty simple, actually. Cid lived here, his close friend called for help, and we went here. Also, Yuffie has a score to settle with one of them."  
  
Reno smiled, "Ah yes, the old gang of yours. How nice for me to see you still complete…" then looks over his shoulder, as if looking for something, "Oh yeah… I forgot about Aeris."  
  
Cloud grabbed Reno's neckline and said warningly, "Watch what you say about Aeris, buster, or I'm gonna finish you off…"  
  
Reno laughed and said, "Okay okay. I'm sorry. Now will you please let me go?"  
  
Cloud hesitated, but Tifa touched his arm saying, "Cloud, let him go. There's no use in fighting with them now. They are not in the condition to fight."  
  
Cloud finally let go of Reno and looked at Reno. Tifa is right, Cloud thought. The Turks are badly hurt, so he is gonna let him off the hook just now. They all turned to the fight between Cid and Rifter.  
  
Rifter finished dodging Cid's spear. As he landed on the ground, he shouted, "Fire!" and a bolt of fire speeds towards Cid. Cid jumps up to dodge the attack, but while he was in the air, Rifter shouted, "Comet! Fire! Comet!" and the simultaneous barrage of spells rained down on Cid. Cid screamed in pain as the spells hit him unendlessly. Finally, after the spell expired, Cid fell down on one knee, panting.  
  
"Cid…!" Tifa shouted. She never saw Cid so run down like this before. She was especially concerned at the attacker. The man called Rifter looks unbelievably strong, probably as good as Cloud.  
  
Yuffie said, "Hey! That's how the other guy defeated me! He casted multiple spells on me. It will only mean that they have the same style in fighting. And, they have extra strong casting powers. A few people can cast multiple spells, and it will take a great amount of the caster's energy."  
  
Barret turned to Yuffie, "You mean that guy who attacked in Wutai and this one are somewhat related?"  
  
"There is no doubt about it." Vincent said.  
  
Cloud nodded at them in approval. In his mind, there is no doubt they are related. Rifter fights good, Cloud thought. Suddenly, a scream is heard. Rifter held Cid by the neck high up in the air, choking him.  
  
"Give me the materia, or your friend dies!" Rifter warned, then turning to them, his face smiled. "Oh good! So you are here! Get the materia, quickly!" he said to Cloud.  
  
Cloud gave Rifter a puzzled look, saying, "Are you talking to me? I don't know you…"  
  
Barret whispered to Cloud, "He seems to know you, cracka…"  
  
Rifter said in dismay, "What are you saying? We don't have much time!"  
  
Cloud turned to Shera, "Shera! Give him the materia! We can't lose Cid!"  
  
Cid shouted with a choke, "What? No way! I'd die first before he's gonna have the materia…!" Rifter squeezes Cid's neck even harder, making him choke some more.  
  
Seeing Cid in a losing position, Cloud shouted, "Shera! Give the man the materia!"  
  
Shera looked at the materia, then at Cid, then threw the materia close to the ground where Rifter stood. Rifter took a look at the materia and smiled. He threw Cid down on the ground and picked the materia up.   
  
Rifter then smiled at the people around him and said, "See? That wasn't hard, was it? Then, turning to Cloud, he said, "What has gotten into you? Lord Magnus won't approve of this, he shall know about this, and you're going to suffer, Raine!" and with that he levitated and flew towards north.  
  
Shera ran towards Cid, saying, "Cid! Are you all right?"  
  
Cloud ran up to Shera and Cid, followed by the others.  
  
"He seems to know me well. And why does he call me Raine?" Cloud muttered. Seeing the distressed look in Cloud's face, Tifa told him, "I forgot to tell you. After you left for your journey, a man appeared in Kalm. He was scaring the chocobos, at the same time he seems like he's stalking us. We fought and I tore his hood off. And what a surprise I had…" she dared not continue.  
  
Cloud looked at her. "What surprise? Who was it?"  
  
Red XIII continued, "He looks exactly like you, or so she says. She looked like she saw a ghost out there when I came."  
  
Cloud looked at them in surprise. "Looks just like me? Impossible! Probably that is the man they call Raine…"  
  
Tifa said, "I thought he was you. I really did. The only difference is that he's attacking us. Don't you know something about the past? I think the answer is right there. Do you remember the time Doctor Hojo was cloning Sephiroth? Is it possible that…?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "No way!" Then he stopped. It is possible.  
  
Vincent waved his cape and said, "Let us go and find out for ourselves, shall we?"  
  
Cloud suddenly dismissed the matter, saying, "We'll never know the answers to any of these unless we go to the North." Then looking at Cid, he asked, "Hey, are you okay Cid?"  
  
Cid opened his eyes and shouted, "@#%R$@!!!!! What did you do that for? Now that guy has the materia!"  
  
Cloud stood up and looked away.  
  
Tifa said, "The materia isn't important, what's important is that you're alive…"  
  
Barret said, "Yeah, we thought you gonna have it there, pal…"  
  
Vincent said, "That was foolish. You knew you couldn't have taken him out."  
  
Cid looked at Vincent and said to him, "Yeah I know that, but at least I saved Shera, and I tried stopping him," then turning to Cloud, "but now they have two! So what do we do now Cloud?"  
  
Cloud sighed. Those creeps have two materias already in one day. They must've have planned this for a long time. And now these people think he's a guy named Raine.  
  
Cid patted Cloud's shoulder and said, "Hey kid, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have given up the materia for me…"  
  
Cloud turned around and faced Cid. "Hey, it's okay. At least you're alive."  
  
Red XIII growled, "So what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"  
  
Cloud said, "I know where… let's go to Corel. That's where the other materia is."  
  
Barret helped Cid stand up. Suddenly, Reno shouted at them, "Hey! Wait up… can we come too?"  
  
Tifa turned to face Reno, and said, "What? Why would we trust you?"  
  
Reno clenched his fist and said, "We saw how powerful they are. You couldn't handle them alone, but with our help, we might stand a chance… and besides, we have a score to settle… right guys?" looking at Rude and Elena. They both nodded in approval.  
  
Cloud thought for a moment. Reno's right. Those guys look a lot tougher than they think…  
  
After a moment's thought, Cloud said, "Alright. But don't try anything, I'm not in the mood today okay?  
  
Reno said, "You have my word for it."  
  
Cloud said, "Good. I'll remember that."  
  
Cloud let Tifa handle Elena, while Vincent helped Reno aboard the Highwind. Remembering Cid's condition, he asked anxiously, "Hey Cid, are you up to flying today?"  
  
Cid said with a grin, "Always ready. I was born to fly, good or bad. Got that?"  
  
Cloud mocked a salute and answered, "Yes sir!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Out in the northern regions, Jared appeared before his master, with his head bowed. "Lord Magnus, I have the materia you asked me to get…"  
  
After sometime, another man appeared, holding another materia.  
  
"I have the materia Lord Magnus…" said Rifter.  
  
Magnus looked at both of them and smiled. "I knew I could count on you both. Well done. Did you encounter some problems acquiring it?"  
  
Jared said, "The so-called ruler of Wutai and his daughter, together with his army tried to stop me, but I shoved them away. The emperor's daughter burned the half of my cloak, but I took care of her good."  
  
Magnus looked impressed. "Very good Jared. How about you Rifter?"  
  
Not to be outdone, Rifter said, "I was attacked by an army who they call themselves Shinra. Three people tried to stop me, but I wiped them out. Then another man appeared just before I got the materia. A man they call Cid. His friends also arrived, but I ransomed his life for the materia… and yes my lord, I saw Raine there, I asked for his help, but it seems like those people has taken him under a spell or something…"  
  
"Raine? There? I didn't send him there." Magnus said.  
  
Rifter continued, "But lord Magnus, I saw Raine with my two eyes."  
  
Magnus replied, "It was Cloud you saw, not Raine. I will tell you this, but it is going to be kept in this room only. Do not leak this information to anyone, especially Raine. For if he knew this, he might not function well."  
  
Rifter, Cliff, and Jared replied, "Yes my lord."  
  
Magnus said, "Good. Raine is a clone of Cloud. Cloud was the original. Doctor Hojo thought of Cloud as his greatest failure, so he tried to clone him instead. But before the tests were complete, the Mako Reactor was burned down. I saved you all. That is why we are here. We are to avenge the death of the others like us. They all died in that fire. We are also here to avenge the death of Sephiroth."  
  
Rifter said in surprise, "A clone?!"  
  
Jared said, "Wow…"  
  
Rifter said, "But that Cloud guy looks so weak, he negotiated for my victim's life rather than fight me."  
  
Magnus looked at him sharply. "Never underestimate Cloud. He is the one who defeated Sephiroth. He is also the one who defeated the Weapons. Therefore he has powers we cannot comprehend. You better watch out because he might kill you."  
  
Rifter bowed his head down, "Yes my lord, I'm sorry."  
  
Magnus said, "You better be. "Now that you've seen your adversaries, I want you to be ready." He then turned to the door and shouted, "Raine! Come in here."  
  
Raine opened the door and went in.  
  
"I want you to stay and guard our grounds. Is that clear Raine?" Magnus commanded.  
  
Raine replied with a bow, "Yes my lord."  
  
"The rest of you, come with me!" Magnus commanded.  
  
In the Highwind, Cid and Cloud sat on the pilot's cabin…  
  
"Cloud, we're approaching Corel. Tell the others…" Cid said.  
  
Cloud looked below. So far none has happened yet to this town, at least not yet.  
  
Cloud went out of the pilot's room. He went to the place where the others are resting. "Hey you guys! We're approaching Corel, prepare yourselves."  
  
Barret said, "At least nothing has happened yet. Let's keep it that way. I don't want it to get destroyed after we rebuilt it!"  
  
Red XIII said, "We'll try to keep it that way, Barret."  
  
Tifa just finished bandaging Reno's wounds. "Yeah! Don't worry Barret, we won't let anything happen to Corel. Right, Cloud?" Tifa said.  
  
Cloud said, "You can bet on it."  
  
Yuffie gritted her teeth. "I would love to get my hands on those creeps…"  
  
The speakers sounded off, "Hey ya guys! We're here! Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing…"  
  
The Highwind settled on a nice patch of grass just outside Corel. They all stepped out of the airship and went on towards the town. As they entered the gates, they notice that Barret and his co-workers has done a great job restoring the town. Yuffie jumped up and down as she saw a materia shop just nearby. She went into it, as usual. Just then, a nudge on Cloud's hip was felt. Cloud looked down on a pretty young girl, who has black hair and innocent eyes.  
  
"Hi Cloud! Hi everyone!" the girl said.  
  
Barret greeted the girl with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Marlene!" he said.  
  
Everyone looked at the girl. "Marlene!" they gasped almost all at once.  
  
Marlene ran up to Cloud's arms. He lifted the girl high in the air, saying, "My, how you have grown! You're heavier now! Hehehe…"  
  
Marlene giggled, "I've been eating a lot lately! I'm a growing girl you know…"  
  
Cloud put Marlene down and smiled. He let Tifa and the others take their chance of greeting her. It has been a year… a long year. Changes are everywhere. Marlene has grown a lot. He broke off the crowd and walked towards the plateau near the bridge. He then sat down and relaxed himself, remembering the time when they saved the town from total annihilation from the train crash. They stopped the train before it hit the town. He smiles at the thought, there are a lot of memories. A year has passed and the changes are quite unnerving. Time runs too fast for him.  
  
As he was reminiscing, Marlene walked up to him and sat beside him. "You miss the flower lady, don't you?" she said.  
  
Cloud was startled, "What? Oh… hi Marlene."  
  
"You miss auntie Aeris, don't you?" Marlene repeated.  
  
"Yes, so much. I figured time passed too fast. It's been a year and a lot of changes have gone by, and I hadn't changed at all! My feelings… the memories… I thought they are going to change. I guess I was wrong…" Cloud explained to her.  
  
"Yes, I know. You know, she's very pretty and very caring, right uncle?" Marlene said.  
  
"Yes. So caring, too caring that if I stood beside her, I would look like the devil, hehehehe…" Cloud mused.  
  
Marlene replied, "But you are very good and kind-hearted! Who says you are not? You saved everyone from the great ball from the sky. You saved us all."  
  
Cloud looked at Marlene and smiled at her. She hugged Cloud. "I didn't thank you yet, uncle."  
  
"Thank me for what?" Cloud queried.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, and for saving all of us." And with that, Marlene kissed Cloud's cheek and ran off back to the village. Cloud looked at her as she sped off down on the village. He smiled, at least someone appreciates me…  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mother! I need you…" Aeris called out.  
  
"I am here, my daughter. What is wrong?" Ifalna asked her.  
  
"My body… it's still intact?" Aeris asked confusingly. She can't denote from her mind that Cloud found her body, after a year and still intact.  
  
"At last! Someone found it? Let me guess… it was Cloud isn't it?" Ifalna asked with a smile. She knew Cloud would eventually find Aeris' body. It was just a matter of time.  
  
"You mean… you knew all along? But why? Why is my body still intact?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Because you are not destined to die, my daughter. It was premature, and besides, we're Ancients remember? We are different from all of them. I knew Cloud would find it somehow. He's the 'never-say-die' type…" Ifalna explained.  
  
Aeris gave her mother a puzzled look. "But it still doesn't make sense. Why hasn't my body decayed after all that time spent in the water?"  
  
Ifalna sighed and held her daughter's hand. "It's because someone still needs you, I cannot let you're body decay, or you may not have a body to come back to."  
  
"You mean, you have something to do with this?" Aeris' eyes widened in surprise. This was the first time she learned of such things, things that an Ancient could do.  
  
Ifalna said, "Yes, my child. I used an ancient magic spell I learned from someone. I preserved your body. I knew Cloud's feelings for you right from the start. I felt it, and I saw it with my own eyes. You can't deny the fact that he really loves you! And besides I knew it was just a matter of time before they figure out about the materias they found…"  
  
Aeris blushed for that. "The huge materias? What do they do?" Aeris has heard of them. The huge ones the Shinra were collecting to fuel their cannon. Now Cloud and the others have all of it.  
  
Ifalna smiled and said, "They can make the dead live again, and besides, there is one other thing…" Aeris looked at her mother, but Ifalna continued, "although I won't tell you about it. You have to find out yourself…"  
  
Aeris smiled. So Cloud already knew about the powers of those materias, and he is planning to revive her…  
  
Cloud looked over the horizon. He never had the chance to look at it again for quite sometime now. He had been busy running errands and thinking about some things he wouldn't understand. He marveled how the sun blended with the blue sky. He was glad the Planet is free again. Free from the clutches of Shinra and Sephiroth. Sephiroth almost got the Planet destroyed because of the stunt he pulled, the Meteor.  
  
Cloud was entranced by the view when Vincent sat down with him.  
  
"You seem a little calmer now." Vincent began.  
  
Cloud looked down and smiled. "You're right, I seem to be a lot calmer now. But I can't help think about the new menace that threatens us again. I always wonder why we have to get involved all the time, why we have to be part of it."  
  
Vincent looked at Cloud. "That's the risk we have to take everytime we wake up. It is who we are. All of us are born with a reason, and probably our reasons are these. We have to defend the Planet and its inhabitants from all who threatens it."  
  
Cloud said, "I know, it's just that a lot of people are being killed. A lot of innocent people are hurt, and the materias are the cause. If I hadn't distributed it and just kept it with me, probably none of these would've happened. I don't want others involved…"  
  
Vincent patted him at the back. "We are all part of this, Cloud. Whether you like it or not, we are already involved in this. You cannot go risking on your own again. We are in this together, okay? Besides, we wouldn't want you to get hurt or something, not that we know what those materias are for. A lot of people here need you. I mean, is it possible that those who are going for it meant the same thing? Probably they are going to revive someone or something too?"  
  
Cloud saw the point at Vincent's logic. "It is possible that someone also want it for the same purpose…" he suddenly fell silent.  
  
Vincent looked at Cloud. Cloud continued, "I mean, we saw how powerful those men are. I am wondering if we stood a chance. I don't want to risk anyone to get hurt again, not anymore… I cannot afford it."  
  
Vincent sighed. "Ah yes. You still feel you are responsible for Aeris' death. Well, you aren't. And besides, we wouldn't know if we stood a chance if we back out before we even begin to fight, right? We also thought that way with Sephiroth. We always knew him to be so powerful, but we defeated him. You defeated him."  
  
Cloud looked at the sky and let out a groan. "It was anger, Vincent, anger, pain, anguish, and everything that has brought suffering to everyone in the Planet. Aeris' death aggravated it more. When Sephiroth and I battled in the Lifestream, I remembered all the pain he has caused me. Nibelheim, Tifa, Barret, you, Aeris, and everyone he hurt. Everyone I loved, he has hurt. That's why I defeated him."  
  
Vincent smiled, "You see? You don't know your own strength…" then he looked away, "I have been hurt too, you know. You are not the only one who lost something dear to you in this stupid war. My beloved Lucrecia, I also lost her didn't I? Don't make it a burden to yourself, make it the source of your strength in times of need."  
  
Cloud said, "You are right. I guess I let my despair get into myself again."  
  
Vincent laid down the grass and said, "We all sometimes feel that way."  
  
Cloud lay down beside Vincent. "Yeah. I just miss Aeris so much, that's all."  
  
Vincent said, "Yes, I know. I understand how you feel."  
  
Cloud smiled. "Thank you, Vincent, for understanding me."  
  
Vincent smiled back. "Do you know something? If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be this close now, I mean it is because of you that brought us all together. We are a team, Cloud, and we will stick together no matter what. There is no sense in arguing about that now… understand?"  
  
Cloud replied, "I understand. By the way, Vincent, you know that we can revive Aeris using the materias, right?"  
  
Vincent lifted his head up on one elbow and said, "Of course, I know that. That is one of the reasons why we are after the materias right?"  
  
Cloud smiled and said, "Yeah… and I am also curious about those men. It is weird…"  
  
A scream broke their conversation. Cloud and Vincent stood up and looked back at the village. They saw smoke rising up from Corel. Oh no, fire! Cloud thought.  
  
Cloud said, "Let's go! Hurry!"  
  
Cloud and Vincent ran back to the village. As they went in, they saw Tifa, Red XIII and Elena thrown off a corner, unconscious. Yuffie lay a little further, her face down the dirt. Barret has his guns blazing at four guys together with Reno and Rude, while covering Cid, who is down on one knee. Vincent quickly jumped to the action as Cloud ran to the ones unconscious.  
  
Magnus shouted, "All I want is the materia, and I will leave you unhurt!"  
  
Barret shouted back, "Not while we're up and standin' here. The fight was jus' startin'…"  
  
Reno said, "You bastards. Who do you think you are, just coming here and grabbing the materias?"  
  
Vincent was suddenly beside them. "Am I too late to I join the fun?"  
  
Barret smiled at Vincent and said, "Better late than never!"  
  
Jared said, "Fools! You cannot defeat us!"  
  
Cliff said, "You know, you are just wasting valuable time and effort. Lord Magnus can make you all disappear if he wants to."  
  
Rifter laughed. "Do you really think you will stand a chance against us? You never stood a chance at one of us, so why try now that we are four?"  
  
Barret shouted, "Shaddap and fight!" and with that, he trained his guns at Jared. He fired his machinegun, barely missing Jared, who dodged the bullets at the last possible moment.  
  
Reno sped towards Rifter, saying, "I guess I have to settle with you…" swinging his staff. He swung his staff with a great arc, hitting Rifter in full force, causing Rifter to stagger a bit. Meanwhile, Rude ran up to Cliff, his fists punched up in a blur, hitting Cliff with a force that almost knocked him down.  
  
Vincent aimed his shotgun at Magnus, then fired at will. Magnus disappeared just as the bullets were about to hit him. Unknown to Vincent, Magnus already appeared at his back.  
  
"VINCENT! Behind you!" Cloud shouted as he saw what was going on.  
  
Vincent spun around just in time to catch Magnus raising his hands in the air. "Comet!" shouted Magnus, and chunks of rocks dropped on the surprised Vincent, who was screaming in pain.  
  
"Vincent!" Barret shouted as he saw his friend buried in the rocks. He aimed his guns to Magnus, only to get kicked by Jared at the back, making him lose his balance and fall down. Jared looked down on him and used his elbow to hit Barret at the back of his head, knocking Barret unconscious.  
  
Reno grimaced as he ducked and blocked Rifter's punches. He was getting tired, because he wasn't fully healed yet. Suddenly, he didn't notice Rifter's kick at his side, making him cry out in pain. He fell to one knee and Rifter took advantage of the situation, giving Reno an uppercut that threw him away. He landed near the spot where Cloud is.  
  
Rude saw his companions go down. He turned his back on his opponent. Seeing Rude is distracted, Cliff wielded his staff and let Rude have a whack at the back of his head. Rude fell down on the ground, and Cliff lifted his staff in triumph.  
  
From the fallen rocks, Vincent rose up and crawled out of the debris. He was exhausted, partly hurt from the burning rocks that half-torched his skin. Detecting the movement from the debris, Magnus walked up to Vincent and grabbed him by the neck, and lifting him high up in the air. Vincent choked as Magnus gripped his neck tighter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"PUT HIM DOWN!" a shout came from somewhere. Magnus smiled as he saw Cloud standing at Cid's side, his weapon drawn. He threw Vincent down on the ground.  
  
"My, my, my… well if it isn't it Cloud Strife. It is nice for me to see you, but business first. Where is the materia, or may I say, two more? You have the other one, don't you?" Magnus greeted.  
  
Cloud frowned some more and said, "What do you want with it?"  
  
Magnus said, "Ah, but you know what I want from it. You know that at the end of the week, there will be a total solar eclipse, and if I bring all of the materias together in a Holy Place, I can revive anyone I want to revive."  
  
Cloud said, "You are going to revive Sephiroth?"  
  
Magnus laughed. "Oh no, no. Sephiroth's body is gone, so how can we call back his spirit? Something far more powerful than him, I'm afraid. Do you remember the Weapons?"  
  
Hell yeah, I remember them, Cloud muttered. They have been some of the greatest enemies he encountered in his whole lifetime. "You're crazy! You don't know how much destruction and chaos those things would bring. And besides, you don't have a body."  
  
Magnus laughed again. "Body? The Weapons came from the Planet itself, so all I need is the Planet to revive them! So now, enough of this chit-chat and just give me the materia…"  
  
"No, Cloud! Don't give it to him! You need it to revive Aeris." Cid whispered.  
  
Magnus said, "I heard that. Oh yes, the Ancient Aeris has died, and you found the body. Good for you, but bad too, because I need the materia. Now give it to me or this whole town burns!"  
  
Cloud said, "I'm not crazy enough to give it to you. And besides, it's not with me."  
  
Magnus became impatient. "Please, I just want the materia. If I revive the Weapons, they will follow only me, and I will avenge our sufferings, even your own, Cloud."  
  
Cloud gave Magnus a stern look and said, "What do you mean, my own sufferings?"  
  
Magnus said, "Oh, don't tell me you forgot how you suffered in the hands of a mad scientist, that Doctor Hojo. He left us to burn in the Mako Reactor when it went up in flames. I could've killed him too, you know, but you got to him first. We are one and the same, Cloud. We are experiments, although you are a… what did he call you? A failure? Hahahaha!"  
  
Cloud shouted, "So, some of the clones did survive. How fortunate, but I thought they won't go crazy like the rest of them. Guess I was wrong…"  
  
Magnus said, "I am not crazy. I am avenging my brothers' deaths, and so is Sephiroth's."  
  
Cloud smiled. "You are even crazier than Sephiroth."  
  
Magnus said, "We shall see if you still say that after I summon the Weapons and rule the world!"  
  
Cloud jumped up with his sword raised and shouted, "In your dreams!"  
  
Jared, with his weapon drawn, materializes in front of Cloud from nowhere, trying to protect his master. Cloud glared at Jared, saying, "Get out of my way!"  
  
Jared shouted back, "You have to get through me to get to my master!"  
  
Cloud smiled, "So be it!" and with that, he swooped down towards Jared, and in a split second, his sword slashed at Jared. Jared frantically tried to block all the attacks in vain. He fell down on the ground, bruised from head to toe, with blood spewing out from his wounds. He never had the chance to retaliate.  
  
"Yeah! Go give it to 'em, Cloud!" Cid shouted.  
  
Cloud was about to strike at Magnus when he suddenly lifted his hand up in the air, saying, "Stop! If you don't stop this nonsense, I will destroy something you care most!"  
  
Cloud stopped at his tracks and asked, "And what is that, may I ask?"  
  
Magnus smiled. "Take a look at what one of my men found…" he said, at the same time, Rifter held in his arms the body of Aeris.  
  
Cid said, "Oh no! They've got Aeris!"  
  
Cloud shouted angrily, "Magnus! If you dare maltreat her body in any way, I swear I will hunt you down until I chop your body into tiny scraps!"  
  
Magnus laughed out loud. "Hahaha! All I want are the materias, and I know you have it. Give them to me, and I will not harm this beautiful thing…"  
  
Cloud dropped to his knees on the ground, trying to suppress his anger. Meanwhile, Cid walked up to Cloud, saying, "I guess ya better do as he says, Cloud. We can't risk it. Marlene! Bring the materia here… we need it please…"  
  
Cloud watched as Marlene emerged from a nearby cave and ran up to Cid, holding a shining green materia. Cid looked at it for a while and threw it towards Magnus. Magnus caught it with his right hand, smiling. "Cloud, give me the last one." Magnus requested.  
  
Cloud hesitantly reached for his belt pouch and took out the last materia, a shining blue one, and threw it to Magnus.  
  
Magnus raised the materias high up in the air and shouted, "At last! They are complete! Now I can rule the Planet!"  
  
Cloud said, "I did as you told me, now give Aeris to me."  
  
Magnus smiled at Cloud. "Not just yet, boy. Think of it as my, life insurance."  
  
Cloud gritted his teeth and muttered, "You bastard! You will not get away with this!"  
  
Magnus chuckled and said, "I already did, my boy! Hahahaha!" and with that, he turned to his followers, "Rifter! Cliff! Let's go and make history!"  
  
Magnus rose in the air and flew towards north, followed by his allies, leaving the angry Cloud and Cid to wonder what their next move is.  
  
Cloud stabbed his sword into the ground, making the ground explode with great intensity. Uh-oh… now he's really mad, Cid thought.  
  
"Auggh… what the hell happened?" Barret regained consciousness. Vincent caught up with his breathing, while the others are still stirring up.  
  
"Ouch… that hurt…" Tifa muttered.  
  
Red XIII stood up. "Hey, is everyone all right?" then looking at Cloud, "Cloud?"  
  
Cid hushed Red XIII. "Shut up for a while. Cloud was beating up those guys until that creep Magnus showed Cloud that they have Aeris. That's why Cloud has no option but to give up the materias and now he's real angry."  
  
Tifa said, "Oh no… they've got Aeris… this is bad."  
  
Cloud punched the ground, making the affected earth shatter under his knuckles. "Damn it! I should've finished him off! Damn, damn, damn!"  
  
Tifa walked up to Cloud. "Don't worry, Cloud. We will get Aeris back."  
  
Cloud looked up in the sky and muttered, "Aeris, wait for me. I will take you back, I promise." And with that, he turned back to where the Highwind is landed, and the others followed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the Northern Cave, a huge door opened, Magnus walked in, and his allies followed. Magnus turned to them, "Hmmm… a Holy Place? Where could that be?"  
  
Magnus walked about the room, thinking. Jared stepped up and said, "Lord Magnus, I heard there is a cathedral down in Midgar. Isn't the what we are looking for?"  
  
Magnus turned to Jared and smiled. "Why yes! The same place where this ancient Aeris came from! So, we will depart as soon as possible."  
  
Rifter, Jared, Cliff and Raine said, "Yes, Lord Magnus."  
  
Aboard the Highwind, Cid and Cloud were talking about what to do next.  
  
"Cloud, so where are we headed next?" Cid asked.  
  
Cloud remained silent for a while. Now that Magnus has the four materias, he will be more powerful than ever… and where would he go next? Cloud's face suddenly lit up. "Cid, tomorrow's the solar eclipse, right?"  
  
Cid said, "Yeah… probably we're gonna be too late then… we don't know where a Holy Place is yet, so Magnus might have a pretty good head start."  
  
Cloud said, "I know a Holy Place. I've been there once, and it is where I… I met Aeris…"  
  
Cid said, "In Midgar? We won't reach Midgar in time then, 'coz it will take us at least eight hours to get there, and the solar eclipse will be at around six hours tops."  
  
Cloud asked, "Even if we switched to afterburners?"  
  
Cid sighed, "Our fuel is cut short, and we used up the afterburners a few days ago right?"  
  
Cloud scratched his head in frustration. "Then I guess we have to prepare for the worst then…"  
  
Cid said, "I knew you'd say that." Cid looked back at the passengers' area, where Tifa and the others are resting. "Cloud, tell me one thing. Do you think we'd stand a chance against them in this condition?"  
  
Cloud looked back at the passengers' area. He wondered about that too, but he remembered what Vincent said. "I think there is still time for you to back out. I don't want you to get involved with this. They have something that is so dear to me, and they also have the only thing that could bring back Aeris. I will go on, what about you?"  
  
Cid smiled and said, "Hey, we're a team right? So we'd stick together 'til the end. I will stick with ya…"  
  
Cloud said, "As long as I'm alive and breathing, I will fight them to the end. They are threatening the safety of the Planet, and we are its only hope."  
  
Cid nodded. "You're right. The Planet's been hurt in the past, and now it's gonna be hurt again if we won't avoid this from happenin'…"  
  
Cloud smiled. "Let's go to Midgar then."  
  
Cid charted the coordinates for Midgar. "It's done."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was dark in Midgar's Holy Cathedral as Magnus opened the door. A shimmer of light shone around the altar, enhancing the reverence of the place. Magnus smiled and said, "A few minutes from now, we will rule the Planet!"  
  
Rifter shouted, "Long live our master!"  
  
Jared and Cliff smiled. It has been a long time since the last time they saw their master this happy. At least they have brought him happiness as a repayment of what he has done for them in the past.  
  
A few minutes later, the sky became frightfully darkened. Magnus laughed out loud and said, "It is time. Place the materias on the altar now."  
  
Cliff nodded and placed the four materias on the altar. Magnus walked towards the altar and chanted, "Oh great materia, by your power harnessed in my hands, I will change the course of time!"  
  
As the four materias were placed together on the altar, they emitted an eerie glow, causing the others to step back. The earth began to shake, and the four materias started moving towards one another. All four bonded together, then as they did, a brief flash of blinding light covered the room. Then there was darkness, until the eclipse passed. Magnus, Cliff, Jared and Rifter's eyes widened as they saw the four materias bonded to form one big materia, the Ultimate Revive Materia.  
  
Magnus' hands trembled as he reached for the materia. It was warm to the touch, emitting a faint pink color. Magnus lifted the materia up in the air for all of his companions to see, shouting, "Gaze upon our triumph, my comrades! All our hard work paid off! Soon we will become the masters of this Planet!"  
  
His companions clapped their hands in celebration. In the middle of the commotion, they were interrupted when the doors flung open. The open door revealed Cloud and the others.  
  
"I will stop you in any way I can, Magnus! I will not allow you to threaten this Planet once again!" Cloud shouted.  
  
Magnus replied, "Well, you are too late, Cloud Strife. With this in my possession, I can now revive the Weapons and use them to conquer this Planet! Hahaha!" And with that, he raised the materia up in the air and called out, "Diamond Weapon! Rise up and destroy these insolent beings!"  
  
The materia glowed in different colors, as the spell was casted. The ground shook once more and a loud roar came from outside the cathedral. Looming above them is the huge form of the Diamond Weapon, ready to crush them at anytime.  
  
Magnus smiled and said, "I think it misses its brothers. Just to make your puny lives miserable, I'm going to summon its comrades to destroy you! Emerald Weapon! Ruby Weapon! Ultima Weapon! Rise up and destroy them!"  
  
Cloud thought it would be better for them to split up and fight outside. "Rude, Red XIII and Vincent! You go out of the town and meet Ruby Weapon there! Barret, Yuffie and Cid! Run up near the beach and wait for Emerald Weapon! Elena, Reno and Tifa! You lure Diamond Weapon outside the village!" Cloud commanded.  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud and said, "But what about you?"  
  
Cloud said, "I'll handle Ultima Weapon myself."  
  
Tifa worriedly said, "No way! I'm staying with you!"  
  
Cloud said, "No, Tifa! I can handle Ultima Weapon, help the others instead. Please? Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."  
  
Tifa sighed and said, "Be careful…"  
  
Cloud said, "I will." And with that, Cloud turned his back and went outside, to wait for Ultima Weapon.  
  
Vincent, together with Rude and Red XIII, ran outside to meet Ruby Weapon. As they ran to a soft patch of sand, a large red vine-like finger reached out, almost grabbing Red XIII. "He's down there!" shouted Red XIII.  
  
Vincent said, "I will get him out." He raised both his hands and shouted, "Earthquake!" Sure enough, the ground shook wildly, and the huge Ruby Weapon bore out of the ground, obviously angry for the intrusion.  
  
Rude looked at the towering behemoth and said, "You fought this? He's way outta our league!"  
  
Red XIII said, "Well, welcome to the club!"  
  
Tifa grabbed rocks as they sped on towards Diamond Weapon. Reno stopped and took a good look at Diamond Weapon. "Shit, now I know how Jack felt when he faced the giant…" he murmured.   
  
Elena gaped in wonder as Diamond Weapon opened its laser compartment. "Aw shit! This guy has more firepower than Shinra combined!"  
  
Tifa smiled a bit and said, "Well, if you think that's bad, wait 'til you see Ultima Weapon. He's much worse than all of them!" She started throwing rocks at Diamond Weapon, shouting, "Hey! You big klutz! Come and get us!"  
  
Reno said, "Come on! This way…" running towards outside of the village. Diamond Weapon roared angrily and went after them.  
  
Along the beach, Barret and his group were standing there, anxiously waiting for Emerald Weapon to emerge.  
  
Barret said, "Cloud is sure that Emerald Weapon is gonna be here? What's taking it so long?"  
  
Yuffie shook with fear as she says, "Hey! It's as if you're wishing for him to really appear! I just hope that he doesn't come out so that I won't fight it again! Remember the last time? It was a nightmare!"  
  
Cid bopped her head because of her remark and said, "#$%*&! Watch out what you're saying! It's nothin' compared to what Cloud is going to face. He's gonna defeat Ultima Weapon alone? Can't you see he's trying his best to keep us all alive? So do your part lil' girl!"  
  
Yuffie bowed her head and said, "Sorry… I was jus' a little scared, that's all."  
  
Barret said, "We all are, Yuffie. But we'll try our best to win eventhough we're scared… can't let anythin' happen to the Planet!"  
  
Just then, the water formed a huge whirlpool. After a few moments, the familiar roar of the Emerald Weapon filled the air, announcing its arrival. Its eyes focused on Barret, Yuffie and Cid.  
  
Barret said, "Damn, and here he is. Get ready!"  
  
On the grasslands, Cloud is inspecting his surroundings. "If I know you right, Ultima Weapon, you will be right… here." Cloud said, looking up. Sure enough, Ultima Weapon was circling up in the sky, just soaring there, waiting to swoop down on his unsuspecting victims.  
  
Cloud got his mirror from his belt pouch and reflected the sun's rays towards Ultima Weapon, hoping that he would attract its attention. Suddenly, he realized that there is no sun. "Damn… I forgot. Solar eclipses last for about six minutes. Guess I have to cast a fire spell then…" And with that, he shouted, "Flare!"  
  
Ultima Weapon did take the bait, and because of the light, his attention was drawn to the lone Cloud, who stood in the middle of the grasslands, waiting for him to land. Ultima Weapon swooped down and landed on the ground near Cloud, ready for battle.  
  
Ultima Weapon opened its weapon compartment and aimed it at Cloud, who in turn reached for his sword. Ultima Weapon roared and fired its full armaments at Cloud, burning everything that came between Cloud and the ammunitions. It was a direct hit, and the ground fantastically exploded, literally bursts into flames. As the fire and smoke cleared, Cloud remained standing, his sword right in front of him, protecting him from harm. Ultima Weapon wasted no time and charged at its enemy, and as if something had hit it, it stopped cold at his tracks.  
  
Cloud wondered why Ultima Weapon had stopped attacking. The gigantic figure suddenly dropped down to one knee in front of Cloud, which caught Cloud in a series of confusions. Ultima Weapon's eyes were fixed at Cloud's weapon, the ultima weapon.  
  
"Of course!" Cloud said. "The weapon I'm wielding came from it, and it still remembered the time I defeated it! It's as if Ultima Weapon's accepting defeat… well at least there is one problem down…" he sighed and sat down. Just then Ultima Weapon reached out his hand at Cloud, as if it's trying to tell him something…  
  
On the other hand, Rude just finished dodging one of Ruby Weapon's extending fingers, which sucks up their energy when they are unfortunately grabbed. Red XIII just finished off two of the four fingers, before a huge beam hit him from the Ruby Weapon. The beam staggered him a bit, but he continued on slashing at Ruby Weapon.  
  
Vincent waved his hand in midair and shouted, "Ice!" and a chilling bolt of cold froze Ruby Weapon, rendering it motionless for a few moments, giving Rude ample time to do an offensive attack. Vincent loaded his gun and trained it on the crippled Ruby Weapon, blasting it with a ferocious intensity.  
  
Meanwhile, Elena slimly dodged a stomping attack from the Diamond Weapon. Its weaponry was badly damaged due to Tifa's constant fire attacks, making it quite vulnerable. Reno concentrated on its head, smashing his staff again and again on the ailing Diamond Weapon.  
  
Tifa raises her hand in the air and shouts, "Comet!" and a wave of burning rocks coming from the sky fell on Diamond Weapon, making it stumble and fall on its back. Reno took the opportunity and sped towards its head.  
  
Tifa shouted, "Reno! Watch out!" is all she can say as Diamond Weapon's hand swatted Reno off the ground. Reno flew high up in the air and landed roughly on his back.  
  
Elena aimed her gun at the joint connecting the Weapon's arm to its body. She fired and hit her target, disconnecting the arm from its body. Diamond Weapon roared in pain and anguish as it felt its arm ripped off by the blast. Tifa ran and jumped on its face, punching it with all her might.  
  
Along the beach, Barret, Yuffie and Cid are having a hard time with Emerald Weapon.  
  
"Shit! Emerald keeps on drowning us in seawater!" Barret cursed as he spit out a mouthful of water.  
  
Yuffie gasped, "I don't know if we could hang on much longer…"  
  
Cid leaped high in the air and suddenly swooped down towards Emerald Weapon, stabbing its weapons to stun it. Unable to use its lasers, the Weapon waved its flippers under the sea, creating a massive underwater current. This brought a huge tidal wave, which swamped Barret and his group.  
  
"Auugh! We need help here…" Yuffie cried out. Suddenly, Emerald Weapon screamed in pain. Out from nowhere, Ultima Weapon swooped down, stabbing Emerald Weapon with its enormous claws.  
  
Cid gaped in surprise. "What the hell?! What is goin' on here?!"  
  
From the back of Ultima Weapon, Cloud emerged waving and shouted, "Hi guys! Didn't you just say you need help? Here's some help!"  
  
Ultima Weapon lifted Emerald Weapon and threw him in the air. Cloud stood on top of Ultima Weapon's head and clasped his hands together, shouting, "Flare!" hitting Emerald Weapon while it was airborne. Emerald Weapon landed with a loud thud on the ground, trying to wriggle back to the water from where it spawned. Cloud had Ultima Weapon fly towards where Emerald Weapon lay, and opening it's chest compartment, Ultima Weapon fired its Ultima Beam, blasting the helpless Emerald Weapon with great intensity, leaving only burned ashes behind. Ultima Weapon rolled midair and roared out its victory.  
  
"Cloud! You've got some explaining to do!" Barret screamed as he witnessed what had happened. They just saw the Ultima Weapon turn against its allies to defend them.  
  
"Ultima, could you please take me down?" Cloud requested the flying monster. Ultima Weapon settled down, allowing Cloud to jump down unto the ground. When he reached the ground, Barret, Yuffie and Cid ran towards Cloud to greet him.  
  
Barret slammed Cloud at the back. "Heya, cracka! So what's up with this, huh?" Barret said, pointing at the Ultima Weapon.  
  
Cloud smiled and said, "Remember my sword? It came from Ultima Weapon… it still remembered its defeat from me. It just stopped attacking and gave up the fight with me. I was surprised at first, but it makes a mighty good ally…"  
  
Cid looked up at the Weapon and said, "Well, you can say that again! I mean, did you see how it ripped Emerald Weapon apart?"  
  
Yuffie ran up cautiously to Ultima Weapons feet and shouted, "Do you think it won't turn against us again?"  
  
Cloud said, "It won't… I promise…"  
  
Barret remembered the others who are fighting. "Hey! Let's go to the others and help them! They might not be doing as well as we did."  
  
Cid said, "Yeah, and bring Ultima Weapon along. It might come in handy."  
  
Cloud looked at Ultima Weapon, who in turn looked down at him, its eyes glowing with great intensity, "I guess it likes to kick some more butt. Yuffie! Let's go and save the others!" And with that, all of them ran towards where the others are, followed by the Ultima Weapon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ruby Weapon looked around its area; Rude and Vincent are down on its far front, while Red XIII started his attack on the flank side. Vincent stood up and fired at Ruby Weapon. Because of his weakened state, he missed most of his shots. Red XIII continued boring into the hard skin of Ruby Weapon. The Weapon shrugged off Red XIII and trained its last remaining lasers intact at them. It fired its lasers and hit the area where Vincent, Rude and Red XIII are. The violent beams hit them with unmatched intensity that dreaded to end them all if they won't move. Vincent tried to move, but the lasers sapped his strength, rendering him immobilized. Turning around, he saw Red XIII just fell down. "Red XIII!!! Get out of here quick!"  
  
Red XIII turned to Vincent and said, "I'm too weak to do that now… I can't possibly move another muscle… too tired…" then Red XIII lost consciousness.  
  
Vincent heard a whirring sound coming from Ruby Weapon. He faced Ruby Weapon, seeing that its lasers are ready to fire any moment now. "Damn!" he muttered under his breath, seeing that it would be the end of them. Ruby Weapon then roared and fired its lasers at them.  
  
"Vincent! Red XIII! Rude!" Cloud shouted as he saw the lasers from Ruby Weapon rippling towards his helpless comrades. His heart pounded as he ran as fast as he could; he's still too far from them. Suddenly, a large figure materialized between the fallen and the lasers from Ruby Weapon, blocking the full force of the bombardment. Ultima Weapon took the damage from the lasers, scraping part of its wing. Ultima Weapon roared in anger as its wing smoked from the blast.  
  
"Yes! Thank you Ultima Weapon!" shouted Barret.  
  
Red XIII opened his eyes and turned to see Vincent and Rude down for the count. Then he heard a big roar from his front; he faced just to see the towering Ultima Weapon standing with its back at them.  
  
Red XIII trembled with fear. "Oh no! Now we have two problems…" he said, preparing to attack Ultima Weapon. Just when he was about to pounce, a voice came from his back, shouting, "Red XIII! No! Ultima Weapon's on our side!"  
  
Red XIII spun around to see Cid and Barret waving at him, while Cloud and Yuffie tended Vincent and Rude.  
  
Ultima Weapon punched Ruby Weapon with a force that knocked it down. Seeing its opponent down, Ultima jumped high in the air and swooped down to its victim, attempting to crush it with its massive feet. Ruby Weapon saw what Ultima was planning and rolled out of the way. Ultima Weapon landed on the ground, making a large hole under its feet.  
  
Ruby Weapon kicked the other Weapon's side and grabbed it by the arm. Ruby Weapon lifted Ultima in the air and threw him in the nearby forest, making the latter's massive body squash all the tall trees in the area. Ultima Weapon stood up, its eyes reflecting hatred and loathe on Ruby Weapon. It unleashed its claws and aimed them at the other. Ultima Weapon sped up to Ruby, but Ruby saw the movement just in time to dodge, although not quick enough to dodge the claws entirely. Ultima Weapon ripped Ruby Weapon's whole arm off, making the latter scream in pain.  
  
While Ultima Weapon and Ruby Weapon fought it out, Cloud brought the wounded to a safe place. When they came to a secluded area, he said, "I'm going for Tifa and the others. Yuffie and Barret, you stay here and treat those guys well. Here are some healing potions. Give some to them, and do your best to keep them safe, okay?"  
  
Barret said, "Are you sure you can do it by yourself?"  
  
Cloud said, "That's why I'm asking Cid to come along, right?"  
  
Barret scratched his head, "Oh yeah… I forgot hehehehe."  
  
Cloud looked at Cid and said, "Cid! Are you ready for this?"  
  
Cid stood up and smiled. "I was thinking what was taking you so long…"  
  
Cloud said, "Good, let's go."  
  
Cloud and Cid set out towards the others, leaving Barret and Yuffie to treat Rude and the others.  
  
In the Northern Cave, Magnus and his company reached their domain. They have been successful so far, and by now the Weapons are pounding Cloud and the others. Nothing could be more gratifying than seeing your enemies fall, Magnus sighed to himself with a smile.  
  
They reached their chamber deep in the mountains, finding Raine there, sleeping. Hearing the laughters and the cheers around him, Raine woke up, and seeing that his comrades succeeded in their mission, he joined their celebration. Seeing Raine with them, Magnus went to him and draped his arms around Raine, saying, "My brother! We are victorious! Now nothing can stop us!"  
  
Suddenly, a voice called to them, pausing their celebration. +You finally succeeded in reclaiming what's rightfully mine. Very good… I knew I could count on you…+  
  
Magnus bowed his head and said, "Jenova, we did this all for you."  
  
+What about Cloud? Have you taken care of him?+  
  
Magnus said, "The Weapons are destroying them right now, I guess it would be a matter of time before he perishes in their hands…"  
  
+Do not underestimate him. I can still feel his presence. He has this strange way of surviving all these, so don't put your guard down.+  
  
Magnus answered, "Yes, Jenova. We will not fail you."  
  
On the other end, Cloud can see the Diamond Weapon looming over the horizon. Its arm was badly damaged, Tifa did a good job with it, Cloud thought. He couldn't help but admire Tifa's determination. He and Cid finally caught up with the gang of Reno, Elena and Tifa. Reno is lying on a patch of grass not far away, obviously hurt because of the battle. Elena is crippling pretty badly, while Tifa is bruised all over.  
  
Tifa saw Cloud approaching them, she asked, "Are you done with your, err, problems?"  
  
Cloud smiled and turned to the two Weapons battling each other out on the other side. "I think Ultima Weapon will take care of Ruby for us. Right now let's get to work on your problem. Cid, go and see if Reno is alright. Elena, if you want you can stay and fight, but I suggest you better go with Cid. Tifa, I think it is best for you to…"  
  
"Oh no you won't. We'll see that Diamond Weapon is finished here…" Tifa stopped Cloud from continuing. Cloud sighed, for he knew that he couldn't stop Tifa from doing what she wants anyway. He shrugged and said, "All right. Let's go… and be careful Tifa…"  
  
Tifa smiled, "I will, Cloud…"  
  
Together, they ran up to the rampant Diamond Weapon. Cloud shouted, "Diamond Weapon! I'm going to end this now!" and with that, he clasped his hands together and shouted, "Ultima!"  
  
Diamond Weapon's body shook in pain as the ultimate magic was casted upon it. Its armor shattered at the force of the spell, causing it to fall down on one knee. Cloud smiled and ran up to it, with his gleaming sword ripping into Diamond Weapon's body.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Cloud shouted as he slashed the Weapon's body. Diamond Weapon screamed in pain and fell back with a loud thud.  
  
Tifa marveled at the way Cloud handled it. "Wow… you 't leave some for me…"  
  
Cloud turned to her and said, "Sorry Tifa… my adrenaline rushed and I couldn't stop…" and then he smiled, "At least we got rid of it."  
  
Tifa said, "Yeah…" she was interrupted by a loud roar coming from the place where Ultima Weapon and Ruby Weapon were fighting. Ultima Weapon held Ruby Weapon's decapitated head, roaring its triumph and showing off its trophy for the entire world to see. "By the way, how did you get Ultima Weapon to fight on our side?" she asked.  
  
Cloud raised his sword, saying, "It's the sword. It came from him after I defeated it right? Probably it remembered its defeat and just went on to my side. It makes a mighty good ally too."  
  
"Uhhmm… guys, I don't want to disturb you, but I think Reno's in pretty bad shape…" Cid walked up to them, shaking his head in remorse. Reno lay on the ground, his breathing was irregular.  
  
Elena knelt beside Reno. Grabbing his arm, she said, "Don't you dare die on me Reno!"  
  
Tifa walked over to where Reno lay, saying, "He fought a good fight. Diamond Weapon got lucky and slammed him to the ground. That did it, I think."  
  
Cloud shook his head. He said, "He was a very good fighter. A very good adversary, now a very good ally."  
  
Reno suddenly coughed and reached out, getting hold of Cloud's boots, saying, "Yeah, I could've killed you, but I guess we are not meant to fight… cough cough!"  
  
Cloud knelt and patted Reno's shoulder, muttering, "Rest easy, my friend I'm going to find a way…"  
  
Reno said, "We all know that I am in a very bad shape, every bone in my broken body says so, so you don't have to lie to me. I am going to die, and I'm ready for it. But before that happens, I'd like to talk to Cloud privately…" Reno turned his head to Elena and said, "Go with them and help them with all you can, the fate of all depends on you…" Elena then turned to walk with Cid.  
  
Cloud faced Tifa and said, "Don't worry, just wait for me with the others… I'll be right up…"  
  
Just then, Rude came crippling along, his face reflecting disbelief in what he is seeing in Reno. Reno smiled at him, saying, "Hey, my old friend. Looks like this is it for me. Do everything you can to stop them, they must not succeed… cough cough!" and with his cough, blood sputtered from his mouth.  
  
Cid looked at Rude and said, "Let's go. Cloud and Reno has somethin' to talk about."  
  
Tifa stood up and followed Cid, Rude and Elena. Seeing that they are already far away, Reno turned to Cloud. Looking into his eyes, Reno said, "Cloud, I won't last for long. I just want to apologize for our mishaps in the past. It was all part of our job. We are supposed to follow orders, right?"  
  
Cloud sat down beside Reno and said, "I know. Shinra put a big price tag unto our butts, right?"  
  
Reno smiled. "Yeah, like you, we are also in a mission. Only, our mission was to stop you, and we get paid doing that. What I don't understand is why do you do what you do, although you don't get paid? You are so enthusiastic eventhough you don't expect anything in return…"  
  
Cloud sighed. "At first, I did it for the money too. AVALANCHE came, and the missions are very important. To save a lot of people, as Barret would always say. It came to the point where I didn't ask for my payment, instead, I went on to do the missions for them for free. And also, there was Aeris. Remember the first time we met? The chapel… it was not good, though. Aeris asked for my protection, and I gave it to her. Still I failed, because she still perished even in my hands. I hated myself for it, but I got over it now."  
  
Reno looked up in the sky and said, "Ah yes… Aeris. Did you know that I liked her so much? Even Tseng liked her… although Tseng was more interested in the job rather than affections. Because of that, I was also forced to concentrate on my job. And besides, Aeris loved someone else… I never saw Aeris let someone accompany her at such short notice. You just met her at that time, right? It was unusual of her to come with you eventhough she didn't know you that well. Admit it or not, she loved you, since the first time she saw you, Cloud…"  
  
Cloud said, "Yeah right, probably it was the "Zack" in me…"  
  
Reno shook his head slowly, "No, my friend. It's not the Zack in you, it's who you really are. You chose your own path, and besides, Zack is like a spoiled child. You are not the same, Cloud, although you had some similarities, you are not the same. You and Zack are similar in many ways, but you are two different people."  
  
Cloud nodded. He remembered the time when he took Aeris out for that date in Golden Saucer. It was after the play, they were the 100th couple to come in there, so they were given the privilege to act out in the play themselves. After that, they went for the Gondola ride. The sites were truly breathtaking, the lights, the rides, the fireworks, the music… all of the things around Golden Saucer. That's when Aeris turned to him and told him that 'he' and some other fellow were alike yet in some way different, which now Cloud thinks that that guy was Zack. She said that she wanted to know 'him', although he didn't quite get what that meant. Cloud just gave her a puzzled look and said that he was there with her, which was true, so how come she said that? But the next few words rocked his mind… those words were: Cloud, I'm searching for you…  
  
Cloud's reminiscing was interrupted when Reno continued, "And besides, you haven't stopped thinking about her since last year, haven't you? You can't deny it. You love her too, you just couldn't tell her auuuggghhh…" his breathing came in ragged gasps. It was obvious that Reno couldn't hang on much longer.  
  
Cloud said, "Reno…"  
  
Reno slowly said, "Don't… worry about… me. Find the revival materia and revive Aeris, Cloud… and… be happy… auuuggghhh…" more blood spurted out from Reno's mouth.  
  
Cloud bowed down his head. "Reno… rest now…"  
  
Reno forced out, "Cloud… love Aeris and be happy…" and with that, his head dropped off to one side and his eyes are like glass, looking at nothing. Reno passed away. All his hardships ended at that moment.  
  
Cloud covered his face in grief. This war took too many lives. I should end it, he muttered to himself. He closed Reno's eyes and said a little prayer for him. Cloud whispered, "Goodbye, Reno. Thank you for everything." And with that, he stood up and went to where the others are resting.  
  
Tifa sees Cloud coming towards them, his face was grim with sadness. She stood up and walked to him, whispering, "Is Reno…?"  
  
Cloud nodded and looked up at the sky, while Tifa turned away and hid her tears. Cloud turned to the others and said, "Reno… is gone." The others fell silent at his grieving news.  
  
Red XIII then said, "I guess there is only one thing we can do now…"  
  
Vincent said, "Yes. Let us now go to the Northern Cave… again."  
  
Barret smiled. "I never knew we'd be goin' back in there…"  
  
Cid patted Barret's back, saying, "Well, this must be your lucky day then…"  
  
Cloud said, "We're going to end this. You all take the Highwind, I'll go with Ultima Weapon. It can travel faster than your airship, right Cid?"  
  
Cid snorted and said, "Yeah… well then shall we?"  
  
Tifa held Cloud's hand and said, "Cloud, let me come with you…"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "No Tifa. You have to go with them. We don't know what's in there. I will serve as the scout. You have to be with them, if ever I will be attacked, it would only be me, and I know that you are all safe."  
  
Tifa bowed her head and said, "Okay… if you say so. But please be careful."  
  
Cloud smiled and said, "Don't worry 'bout me. I will be careful."  
  
Tifa then turned to catch up with the others, who are already boarding the Highwind. In the meantime, Cloud turned to see the Ultima Weapon, towering on top of him. "Ultima, may I ride with you?" said Cloud.  
  
Ultima Weapon lowered itself so that Cloud may come up on its back. Cloud patted the hard skin of the Weapon and says, "Now, off to the Northern Cave…"  
  
Ultima Weapon opened its wings and was airborne as it flapped them. It turned to the direction of the Northern Cave and sped forward at full speed. Seeing that the Ultima Weapon is on the move, Cid shouted, "Well, folks, fasten your seatbelts! Because here we go!"  
  
In the Lifestream, Aeris felt a surge in her. Cloud… she thought. Ifalna turned to her daughter and said, "Go my child. Go to him, he needs you now more that ever."  
  
Aeris turned to her mother, "But mother, what if… he revives me? What about you?"  
  
Ifalna touched Aeris' cheek and whispered, "There's nothing more important to me that seeing my daughter happy. Go… and besides, we're Ancients. I can still talk to you in your mind. Right now, you have to go to him, I will wait for your return again, in due time."  
  
Aeris felt the tears falling down her face. "Mother… thank you…" and she went to hug Ifalna.  
  
Ifalna hugged her daughter tight. "Take care of Cloud, my daughter. He is a good man, and he loves you truly."  
  
Aeris looked in her mother's eyes and whispered, "I know…" and with that, she drifted away. Her mother flashed her ever-knowing smile.  
  
In the Northern Cave, Jenova's blood pulsed. Cloud is coming.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jared was busily looking around the compound when he noticed a figure coming at an amazing speed towards their vicinity. He hurriedly got his binoculars out and peered through it. He soon found out that it was the Ultima Weapon. What is the Ultima Weapon going here for? he thought. He suddenly shifted the binocular's focus on the Weapon's back, and gasped as he sees Cloud mounted on it. He quickly went to Magnus and said, "Lord Magnus, there is someone fast approaching our location. It is the Ultima Weapon!"  
  
Magnus rose from his seat and said, "The Ultima Weapon? What will the Ultima Weapon be doing here? Probably it has done its job already…"  
  
But Jared shook his head and said, "Cloud is with it, he is riding the Ultima Weapon."  
  
Magnus raised his eyebrow and said, "How did he manage to get the Weapon on their side? It doesn't matter, anyway, prepare yourselves to accommodate our guests, and make sure they will be… comfy."  
  
Jared bowed down and said, "Yes my lord."  
  
Meanwhile, on Ultima Weapon's back, Cloud looks out to see the Northern Crater fast approaching. Magnus, I'm coming.  
  
As the Ultima Weapon reached their destination, Cloud pats its back and says, "Well, I guess I can take it from here. You just bring me down over there, and you can go."  
  
Ultima Weapon turned its head and looked at Cloud. Cloud said, "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. The fight is for me to finish, and I will try to finish it with my best. You are just in the middle, you are not supposed to be here. Just go… please."  
  
Ultima Weapon hovered down on the nearby valley at the bottom of the crater, allowing Cloud to jump down from its back. Cloud turned to the Ultima Weapon and said, "Thank you, my friend. You have been a very good ally, now we must do it by ourselves. Thank you very much… now go, before they see you…"  
  
The Ultima Weapon was reluctant, but seeing the determination in Cloud's eyes, it was rest assured that Cloud can do it. It bowed its head down to Cloud in salute and rose up higher in the air. Then turning to the different direction, it left Cloud.  
  
Cloud turned to face the gigantic crater. It has been a long time since he last saw it, and it was still the same. He went in it a long time ago to get even with Sephiroth, now it is a whole new ballgame.   
  
Cloud started climbing the slopes of the crater. As he reached the top, he looked down in the middle, and saw a castle of some sort. Magnus… he thought. I'm coming to get you!  
  
"He's coming, my lord…" Jared informed Magnus as he saw Cloud walking alongside the crater top. "… but he seems to be alone…"  
  
"Nevermind that, just capture him, by all means. Gather the others and welcome him…" Magnus said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Jared replied and with that, he called on the others and briefed them about their mission.  
  
Cloud slid down the crater's edge. This surely brings back memories… he thought. Him and the others slid down these very same slopes when they went here. But now he is alone, and it was a peculiar feeling for him, but he really knows how it feels like to be alone. Without Aeris, he is apart from the world. It's as if he is not complete. Something is missing, and just as when he was about to make things okay again, another problem arises. He has been in a lot of pain and sufferings, a lot of bad luck. Aeris brought him happiness, his joy, and his reason for continuing the fight. Without her, he would've given up on Sephiroth. Aeris gave him all the strength he needed to move on.  
  
The vibrant Aeris… now gone. It was the first time he felt emotion over anything when she died. He never knew how pain feels like, what tears are, what sorrow is… it was the first time he ever felt that way. Genuine emotions swept over him like crazy, and he almost couldn't stand it.  
  
Cloud finally reached the bottom of the crater. It was still a little bit dark there, if not for the phosphorus lining the rocks in the crater, it would've been so dark that he wouldn't see his hands. He looked around his surroundings; rocks, debris, etc. He continued his tread along the pathway, until he came upon a small opening. It was small, and he wouldn't fit if he wasn't on his hands and knees. He crept inside the cave towards the other side.  
  
Cloud saw light coming from the other end of the cave, and he crept towards it. When he reached it, he looked outside. It was a very large hallway. He crept out of the small cave to investigate.  
  
The hallway is lighted by the torches hung on the walls. He looked up, and he saw the sky. "I must be in the middle of the crater." He muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a chill through his spine, and his instincts made him move out of the way. Sure enough, a large chunk of fiery rock came cascading towards his location, missing him by mere inches. "Traps?" he said.  
  
"No. Something worse…" a voice said.  
  
Cloud looked around him, trying to find out who is talking. "Show yourself, you coward!" he shouted.  
  
"Hahahaha! Don't you think a sneak attack is taking place here?" the voice mused.  
  
"Where is Magnus?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Give yourself up, and you will meet him alive…" the voice said.  
  
"Take me if you can…" Cloud smirked. He clasped his hands and shouted, "Ultima!" and a devastating green flash surrounded Cloud, hurting anyone around him.  
  
"Arrrgghhh!" shouted Jared as he fell down on the ground, writhing in pain. But he recovered quickly, standing up just in time to dodge Cloud's slash. He put a distance between him and Cloud. But to his surprise, Cloud was suddenly in front of him, his sword gleaming wickedly at Jared.  
  
Jared unsheathed his sword and their weapons clashed. Sparks flew in the air as they continued to slash at one another.  
  
When their weapons parted, Cloud said, "It's time to end this." And with that, he clasped his hands together and shouted, "Summon spell… Bahamut ZERO!"  
  
In the far side of the moon, inside one if its craters, a huge metallic dragon emerged, answering the call of Cloud. It flew towards the Earth, and as it reached just outside the atmosphere, it stopped and prepared to fire its weapon. Its wings suddenly unclasped one another, and a huge ball of energy formed at its mouth, aiming it down on Earth towards Jared. When its power up was completed, Bahamut ZERO fired. The beam traveled through the atmosphere, cutting a hole in the clouds in the sky. The beam hit the ground, blasting Jared to kingdom come. Jared couldn't dodge the blast, so it hit him with full force.  
  
As the smoked cleared, Cloud walked upon where his opponent lay. Jared is still breathing, but in ragged gasps. Cloud said to him, "That is for hurting Yuffie, and to all those lives you took in Wutai, you bastard."  
  
Jared said, "You… will not… get away with this…" and with that, his breathing stopped.  
  
"JARED! You killed him! Now you will die!" a voice shouted from behind.  
  
Cloud turned to face his next opponent, but it brought him shock to see who it was. "Shit…!" was all he could say. In front of him stood Raine, his clone!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You look exactly like me!" Cloud said in disbelief. Raine too, was shocked. Magnus never mentioned this to him before, but his principles haven't changed. His shock look was replaced by total seriousness as he said, "You killed Jared! Now you will die!" and with that, Raine unsheathed his masamune, his long sword.  
  
Their weapons clashed a few times, but Cloud's vast experience in swords emerged victorious, as Raine's weapon came flying down the ground. But Cloud couldn't deliver the final blow, the shock was too much for him. "How can this be?" was all he could mutter.  
  
As Cloud was distracted by this discovery, another figure joined the fight. Rifter clenched his fist tightly and hit Cloud at the back of his head, causing him to lose consciousness.   
  
Somewhere in the Lifestream, Aeris felt a shudder go through her spine. "Cloud… he is in danger. I must hurry!"  
  
Rifter turned to Raine and said, "You really look like him, it's like he's your twin brother… take him to lord Magnus. I'm sure that he will be pleased by our catch."  
  
Raine nodded and carried Cloud to present him to his master. While he was walking, he looked hard at Cloud. We sure look alike… I wonder if we have some connection with each other…?  
  
In Magnus' room, Magnus turned to Raine as he presented Cloud to him. Cloud's hands and feet are tied up securely, and is still unconscious. "Well done!" Magnus commended.  
  
Raine suddenly stood up and said, "Now that you have him, you might as well tell me who he is and if he has anything to do with me."  
  
Magnus smiled and said, "Why yes, you and Cloud are twins. You are his clone… so you are exactly alike…"  
  
Raine gave Magnus a puzzled look. "A clone?"  
  
Magnus said, "Yes… a clone. A perfect clone, until Professor Hojo left you in that burning reactor. I saved you, and you know the rest of the story."  
  
Raine looked at Magnus and said, "Why did you keep this from me?"  
  
Magnus patted Raine's shoulder, saying, "Because you might turn against me…"  
  
Raine said, "You know I won't do that."  
  
Magnus smiled. "Now I know. You two think alike. So you are one of the best…"  
  
"We are not the same, and we will never be!" It was Cloud's voice. Magnus turned to Cloud and said, "Why, you are awake already. Welcome to our humble home…" then he turned to Raine, saying, "… oh yes, I think you two aren't still quite familiar with each other. Cloud, meet Raine, your clone. And yes Cloud, I would like you to meet someone, but I think you will remember her quite easily… Raine, bring him and follow me."  
  
Raine picked Cloud up and carried him on his shoulders. He then turned to follow Magnus to another room. Cloud felt a familiar feeling inside. **Thump-thump, thump-thump** A heartbeat-like pounding went through his head. It can't be… he thought.  
  
"We have arrived. Behold, Cloud, perhaps you already knew her. Besides, you were once under her guidance, right?" Magnus said as he pointed to a large test tube. But Cloud wasn't paying attention at him. It was the "thing" in front of him that took his attention.  
  
+Ah… Cloud. At last we meet again. I was quite disappointed by your actions the last time… I thought I had you. But then you proved that I was wrong. You were so unpredictable then, Cloud.+  
  
Cloud gaped at the view and shouted, "JENOVA! But I destroyed you, along with the others!"  
  
+But as you can see, I am very much alive…+  
  
Shit… this is bad… Cloud thought.  
  
+And now, Cloud, watch as your friends get destroyed by my faithful followers!+  
  
Then, a huge screen lowered itself from the roof and turned on. In the screen were Tifa and the others, just coming down from the Highwind and transgressing the crater.  
  
Cloud struggled to get free from his bonds and shouted at the screen, "Tifa! Red XIII! All of you! Don't go in! It's a trap!"  
  
Magnus laughed out loud. "Hahaha! You are a little too late, Cloud. As we are speaking, the others are already closing in on them… soon they will all be killed, and you will witness it!"  
  
Cloud said, "Damn…"  
  
High up on the crater's edge, Tifa and the others are walking, trying to see what's in the middle, but in vain. The crater's inside is too foggy to peer into, so they can't see what's really inside.  
  
Tifa crinkled up her nose and said, "Too foggy…"  
  
Cid said, "Yeah… ain't they gonna clean this place up? It sure looks like it's a mess."  
  
Barret took a look inside the crater. "Damn… we're going back there… again?"  
  
Red XIII sat up on his haunches and said, "Cloud isn't back yet… don't you think we should follow?"  
  
"Damn… and I thought the last time was the last chapter of the "Final Materia"…" Yuffie winced.  
  
Tifa said, "We're going in… Elena? Rude? Are you coming?  
  
Elena replied, "I guess we'd better stay here and guard the airship. There's no telling what might come and take it or something."  
  
Tifa nodded. "Yes… I think that would be best…" she then faced the others and said, "Okay… let's move out!"  
  
Cid smiled. "Hey… you could say that better than Cloud!" They started off on descending to the bottom of the crater, unaware of the dangers they are going to encounter.  
  
At the bottom of the crater, Raine and his companions are waiting for them. "What's taking them so long?" Raine muttered impatiently. Suddenly, they heard some whispering at the entrance of the lair. "At last… they're here…" Raine continued on.  
  
Cliff and Rifter started to move, but Raine waved his hand and said, "Let me handle this first. As you all know, I look like Cloud right?" The others agreed to that and let Raine handle things…  
  
Tifa peered through the door. It wasn't dark at all, and she could clearly see the big room ahead of them. She then stepped out of the passageway, followed by Red XIII and the others. Tifa then turned to the others and said, "Well, that wasn't too hard, wasn't it?"  
  
From the corner of her eye, she spotted a small movement from the shadows. Tifa said wryly, "I think we've got company…" and readied herself for battle. The other followed suit and looked around cautiously. Suddenly, out from the shadows walked Raine, feigning a wounded left knee.  
  
Tifa looked at Raine and said, "Cloud! Are you alright?"  
  
Red XIII ran up to Raine and poked him at the ribs, "Hey buddy! So how did it go back there? Seems like you got yourself into a fight…"  
  
Raine said, "They ambushed me, but I got away…"  
  
Cid said, "So there is a trap eh?"  
  
Tifa helped Raine up to his feet and said, "Where do we go from here, Cloud?"  
  
Raine said, "Don't worry, I'll guide you… just follow me…"  
  
Tifa turned to Barret and Vincent. "I guess you better stay h" she suggested.  
  
Vincent and Barret looked at one another and nodded. Barret said, "Are you sure you gonna be alright?" He couldn't get over the fact that she'll be out there in this dangerous situation…  
  
Red XIII said, "Hey, don't worry. I'm here right?"  
  
Raine said, "I'm here too."  
  
Cid waved his hand in the air, "And me too… and of course Yuffie…"  
  
Yuffie said, "Yeah… probably we won't get back though…"  
  
Tifa turned her head over at Yuffie and said, "Don't count on it. We'll be back in one piece!"  
  
Barret smiled, knowing that Tifa will be safe. "Well, what're you people standing here for?"  
  
Raine led Tifa and her group into the large hallway Cloud has transversed to. Red XIII kept on looking around him suspiciously, catching a scent of what seems like burning rocks. He looked at the path; it has been smoldered by something big. Quite a numerous number of rock chunks are visible to this side of the hallway only. It seems like a battle took place there.  
  
Tifa noticed Red XIII uneasiness, so she goes to him and asks him what's wrong. "I feel something weird here… I smell something burning, not from a long time ago, but only recently…"  
  
Tifa looked around her. Small trails of something huge seemed to have passed through here. Tifa knelt down and touched the ground, and it's still quite warm.  
  
Tifa stood up and whispered to Red XIII, "You are right. The burn marks here are taken recently… it's still warm…"  
  
Tifa turned to the imposter Cloud and asked, "Uhhmm… you said you fought a battle… were you hurt?"  
  
Raine faced her and said, "Yes… but I didn't take too many hits…"  
  
Tifa approached him and asked, "Where are the wounds? May I tend it for you?"  
  
Raine waved his hand dismissively, "I'm gonna be alright." He then continued to walk, remembering to limp on his right leg…  
  
Tifa then continued to walk but is then stopped by her thoughts… Right leg? Wait a minute… it was… LEFT!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Something fishy is going on… she thought. Tifa asked Raine again. "Cloud, remember Aeris?"  
  
Raine said, "Yeah… of course…"  
  
Yuffie whispered to Cid, "What the hell is she talking about? Asking about Aeris at a time like this?" Cid just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.  
  
Tifa wasn't finished. "Cloud, I'm going to ask you this question and I want you to answer it once and for all… who would you choose? Me or Aeris?" she suddenly said.  
  
The others stopped dead on their tracks, not believing what they are hearing…  
  
Raine replied, "Why, you of course…"  
  
Tifa shouted, "Grab him!!!"  
  
Just then, Raine jumped out of the way and a huge metal cage fell on them. Although none of them got hurt, they are trapped for the time being.  
  
Tifa looked unto Raine. "Just as I thought… you are a fake!"  
  
Raine laughed out loud and said "The name's Raine, and I caught you at last, now to call the others to finish all of you off…" and with that, he vanished into the darkness.  
  
When Raine was gone, Cid turned to Tifa and asked, "How did you know he wasn't Cloud?"  
  
Tifa sat down and replied, "At first I didn't, but then he limped on his right foot, but when we saw him, he was limping on the left. Also… did you see his eyes? They weren't blue… Cloud's eyes are deep blue because of overexposure to Mako energy."  
  
Yuffie grunted, "Ok… so what has Aeris got to do with all of these?"  
  
Tifa smiled, "Oh that was my proof that he wasn't Cloud. You see, the real Cloud wouldn't choose me, because I know who he really loves…" then she suddenly fell silent.  
  
Yuffie said, "That… is bad."  
  
Red XIII said, "Aeris… you saved us from a lot of trouble again."  
  
Tifa tried to sound casual. "I wonder what happened to Cloud?"  
  
A voice from the darkness said, "He can see you right now, but I guess he won't be able to help you. Let's just say… he's all tied-up right now…"  
  
Out from the shadows, out came Raine, Cliff and Rifter, smirking as they approach the trapped group.  
  
Cid said wryly, "Heh, the numbskulls are back…"  
  
Yuffie noticed something amiss. "Where is the other one of you?"  
  
Raine glared at her and said, "It seems that your friend killed him. That is why we are going to make him suffer…"  
  
Tifa crossed her arms across her chest. "Hah… and Cloud will come for us too."  
  
Rifter laughed, "But how can he? He's all tied up somewhere… and you are in deeper trouble than you think…"  
  
Cliff said, "Now we are going to finish you off. But to even things out, we will free you so that we can have a fair fight."  
  
Raine said, "Fair enough… so let's get this over with."  
  
Cliff grabbed the rope hanging nearby, and the cage was lifted up. Tifa and the others are free, but they are not out of the woods yet. They readied themselves for a fight for their lives.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud was still struggling to get free from his bonds. Surely, Tifa and the others are going to have a hard time getting out of this, and he must be there to help them. "Damn it…" he muttered. He looked at the screen and saw the fight has begun. "Hang on, Tifa…" he said.  
  
Cid went head-on with Cliff, his spear clashing with Cliff's staff. Cid saw an opening and kicked Cliff's side with all his might, making Cliff stagger a bit. Cid seized the opportunity and shouted, "Shadow Flare!" and with that, darkness engulfed Cliff and explodes, throwing Cliff unto the nearby wall. Cliff hit the wall with such force that he went down with a thud. Cid commented, "So… you do have a weakness, eh?"  
  
Cid jumped up in the air and trained his spear at Cliff, who was quite oblivious to what is happening to him. Cliff stirred just in time to see Cid's spear darting towards him. Cliff moved out of the way and Cid's spear plowed deeply into the ground. While Cid was busy pulling his spear, Cliff ran up to him and slammed his staff unto his back, making a loud *wham* as it hit him. Cid yelled, then he fell down on his knees, his hand rubbing his back while the other kept on pulling his weapon.  
  
Cliff jumped back and smiled, "Old man, you're going down!" and with that he leapt high up in the air to deliver the final blow. Seeing Cliff high up in the air, Cid manages to pull his spear out of the ground. He realized that it would be too late to dodge, so in desperation, he raised the sharp point of his spear up in the air.  
  
Surprised by the move, Cliff saw that the pointed spear pointing towards him. Unable to change his move, he sped down on the spear. Cliff shouted in pain as Cid's spear rammed him through his front chest and went out his back. Cid leapt out to safety, watching Cliff's face wincing in pain. Cliff stood up, the spear still stuck into him. He grabbed the front end of the spear and slowly pulled it out. "Arrrghhh!" he spat.  
  
Cliff coughed out blood as he looked around him. He then looked straight at Cid, muttering, "Damn you, you son of a…" then he fell down the ground with a loud thud. Cliff was never able to get up again.  
  
Yuffie and Red XIII dealt with Rifter. Rifter jumped in the air and shouted, "Comet!" and large chunks of burning rocks descended, threatening to crush everything within the vicinity of its damage. Yuffie neatly dodged in between the rocks, careful also not to keep her eye off Rifter. Red XIII rolled out of the way of the rocks, and when he was clear for a shot, he rolled into a razor and grazed Rifter's back.  
  
Red XIII shouted, "Hah! Hah! Hah!" as he continuously slashes Rifter's back with his headdress.  
  
Rifter used a backhand attack on Red XIII, throwing him down on the ground. Rifter used his other hand to relieve his back as blood spewed out of his mortal wounds.  
  
Rifter looked at Red XIII, who was lying down on the ground, saying, "You stupid dog! I will teach you not to mess with me…" and he raised his hand up in the air, preparing to cast a spell.  
  
Yuffie caught a glimpse of what Rifter was planning to do. She shouted, "Hey! Don't you dare hurt Red XIII!" and with that, she threw her spinning razor towards Rifter.  
  
Raine saw the weapon fly towards Rifter and shouts, "Rifter! Watch out!"  
  
But it was too late, for just when Rifter turned around to see what that was all about, the weapon already slashed through his arm, decapitating half of his arm from his body. Rifter dropped down on his knees and shouted, "Aaaagggghhhh!!! My HAND! Aggggggg!!!"  
  
Yuffie's weapon came flying towards one end of the room and it swerved to return back to its master. It came flying back towards the unsuspecting Rifter, who was totally taken aback because of his arm. The weapon slashed Rifter by the throat and went back to Yuffie.  
  
Rifter muttered, "Urrrrkkk…" and fell back unto the ground, dead. A puddle of blood formed around Rifter's head, the deep red reflecting the blank look on Rifter's face.  
  
Raine looked around in horror to find Rifter and Cliff lose in battle. He turned around to see Tifa, looking determined to finish it all.  
  
Tifa looked at Raine in all seriousness and said, "You are not Cloud, you never are, and you never will be. You are just a clone…"  
  
Raine said, "So what? I came from Cloud, so I must be his hidden anger… I have his skills, his strength, his intelligence…"  
  
Tifa interrupted, "Yeah, you may have those, but there is one thing you don't have that Cloud has…"  
  
Raine said, "And what is that?"  
  
Tifa simply said, "A heart."  
  
Raine said, "What?"  
  
Tifa turned away and said, "You know what I mean. A heart, that's what makes every human… human. Didn't you know that Cloud is a failed experiment? It is only recently that I understood what that really meant… it is not because he didn't react to the Jenova cells properly, but it is because he took a stand."  
  
Raine lowered his sword and said, "A failure?"  
  
Tifa turned to Raine and said, "Yeah, a failure. Hojo was so angry at him that everytime we encounter each other, he calls Cloud "A failure", "The failure", "His failure". Cloud tried so hard to be a good person, eventhough Jenova haunted him…"  
  
Raine said, "Jenova… haunted him?"  
  
Tifa sighed, "Yeah…she always forces Cloud to do bad and menacing things, although Cloud continuously repelled the temptations."  
  
Raine clenched his teeth. "So they all lied to me. They never told me about this before."  
  
Tifa frowned and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
Raine said, "I mean that I do not know any of this. In fact, I only met Cloud recently. I never really knew what had happened, all I know is that you are all gonna destroy us or something, that is why I defended them. And that Jenova? Her voice kept ringing in my head…" then suddenly, Raine clutched at his head and screamed, falling down to his knees on the ground.  
  
+What are you doing? Finish them off while you have the chance!+  
  
"Auughhh!! Get out of my head!" Raine shouted. He is in intense pain, trying so hard to fight the urge.  
  
Tifa ran up to Raine and said to him, "Fight it! If you are really Cloud's clone, you can do it! I know you can… please…"  
  
Red XIII said, "Tifa, be careful!"  
  
Raine screamed out loudly, and sweat broke out from his skin, because of the intense effort that he is giving. Then, Raine opened his eyes very widely and shouted, "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" and with that, he fell on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Tifa knelt down and lifted Raine in her arms, saying, "Raine!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the other hand, Cloud is still tied up, aware of all that is happening. "He is my clone…" he said to himself. Just then, he succeeded in untying himself. As he got free from the bonds, he turned to Jenova and said, "Here I am, Jenova! Come and face me!"  
  
+No need to shout. I am right here!+  
  
Cloud spun around to see the Jenova towering above him.   
  
+Hahaha! Thanks to the Revival Materia, now I have assumed my form again. You don't know the torment I had while I was helpless… you destroyed my beloved Sephiroth, now I will destroy you!+  
  
Cloud unsheathed his sword, "Not if I can help it."  
  
Jenova's arms slithered up towards Cloud, who already expected the attack. He has fought with Jenova countless of times that he learned to anticipate its moves. He kept on dodging the slinging arms, not allowing them to touch his skin. Cloud knows very well that those arms can give you a good whipping, and while the unfortunate victim is stunned, a crippling death grip is applied upon the neck, thus finishing the job.  
  
Cloud successfully dodged every attack, then he turned towards Jenova, shouting, "You haven't changed. You are still a lousy shot!"  
  
Suddenly, Jenova contracted its arms towards its body, then a sudden freeze ray erupted from its eyes. The attack surprised Cloud that he lost his balance and fell back. This gave Jenova enough time to scoop up Cloud with its extended arms and successfully applying the deathly grip.  
  
Cloud realized his situation and breathed, "Damn… this… is bad."  
  
+Now you die, miserable failure!+  
  
Cloud smiled faintly and said, "Don't forget, I might be a failure, but I am a very good failure…"  
  
+Don't mock me, Cloud Strife. You had been an itch that needs to be scratched, scratched off that is. It would be a great pleasure for me to make your death a very slow and painful one. I want to hear you scream until you are dead! Hyahahahaha!+  
  
Suddenly, Jenova's grip on Cloud's neck grew tighter with great intensity. Cloud bucked up his breath, but the pain is too much for him. "Aggghhh!!!" he managed to scream, then he blacked out.  
  
Elsewhere, Tifa felt a chill that ran up her spine. "Something's wrong… Cloud…"  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and looked around him. "Wha… where am I?" He suddenly remembered his fight with Jenova. Cloud spun around him, straining his eyes to see through the void that is surrounding him.  
  
"Jenova! You gutless coward! Fight me!" Cloud shouted to the darkness.  
  
"You won't find Jenova here, Cloud…" a familiar, cheery voice caught Cloud's attention. Suddenly, the room lit up in a soft green glow, basking Cloud with a warmth that he has always searched for. The feeling was familiar to him, he felt it once, only in the hands of one person… Aeris.  
  
Cloud lowered his sword and said softly, "Is that you… Aeris?"  
  
He felt a soft poke at his sides and when he turned around, the warm face of Aeris greeted him. "Of course it's me, who else would poke you like that? Heehee…" Aeris flashed the smile that Cloud always loved.  
  
"Aeris… y-you don't know how much I m-missed you…" Cloud stuttered.  
  
Aeris said, "I was about to say the same thing…"  
  
Both fell silent for a while, trying to absorb this moment. It has been a while since they last saw each other, and Cloud was torn between hugging Aeris close to him or just stand there and continue to stare. Aeris continued to look on at him. She never could forget this face, who always came to her aid when she was in trouble, who always protected her against all enemies.  
  
Aeris remembered something. "Cloud, you have to go back…"  
  
Cloud said, "Why? I'm happy here…"  
  
Aeris explained, "The others need you. And besides, you can revive me with the materia. You have to go back, our friends are depending on you…"  
  
Cloud said, "But, what about you? I can't leave you again…"  
  
Aeris said, "I will be alright, just help the others. It's not your time."  
  
Cloud thought for 't do. I must destroy Jenova once and for all… he thought.  
  
Cloud faced Aeris and said, "All right… but I will revive you, Aeris. I will come back for you…"  
  
Aeris said, "I will be waiting for you, Cloud Strife."  
  
Cloud then turned to face the light, just opposite of where he is right now. He ran towards it and a blinding flash shone in his surroundings. He instantly felt intense pain on his neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Jenova and Magnus were celebrating, with Jenova displaying her trophy: it was Cloud still grappled on the neck with Jenova's arms. +At last! I am rid of this insect! Now I will rule the world!+ Jenova thought. Suddenly, she felt Cloud cough softly, then a slight movement from his hands gave Jenova the greatest surprise of her life: Cloud has revived! +Magnus! Cloud has revived again! Kill him now!+ Jenova called out to Magnus.  
  
Magnus unsheathed his sword and swung it to slice the helpless victim, but Cloud suddenly opened his eyes and blocked the slash with both his hands, which greatly surprised both Jenova and Magnus.  
  
Cloud muttered under his breath, "I-I will not… be defeated… that easily… no… I must not die!" and with that, he called on his sword and the ultima weapon returned to his hands. He swung his body around to face Jenova, and with a smirk he chopped off the arm that grappled around his neck. Jenova screeched in pain and rage.  
  
Cloud dropped down on the ground, on his hands and feet. He struggled to catch his breath, then with great loathe, he slowly raised himself from the fall, facing both Magnus and Jenova.  
  
Cloud gritted his teeth and gripped his sword tighter. "You… think you can defeat me?" Cloud suddenly started glowing, his aura of anger coming to the fore. "You can't kill me. I will never let you hurt another living thing again. You!" he pointed at Jenova, "…you messed up my life! You killed the one I care most about. Now I will see to it that your evil ends here! And you!" he pointed at Magnus, "… you are crazy to have ever thought of joining that thing! I was once like you, but I fought to being who I am! Now I know what my real purpose here… to destroy people like you! Now you both pay for all the pains you have caused me!!!!!!"  
  
Cloud raised up his sword and started to attack. Magnus saw what was coming, and got out of the way, but Jenova was not that lucky. Cloud found his first kill, stabbing Jenova's head straight on. But he wasn't contented. He pulled out his sword and starting slashing like a madman. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he shouted as he slashed on his immobilized victim.  
  
Tifa and the others arrived, together with Raine, just in time to see Cloud annihilating Jenova to bits. Barret shouted, "Come on, Cloud! Slash the big bastard to dust!"  
  
Magnus turned to the newcomers and saw Raine with them. Raine turned to him in anger, saying, "You liar! You never told me about my past…"  
  
Magnus said, "Traitor! I knew this will happen if I told you, anyway I can defeat you all by myself. I still have a trick up my sleeve. Behold, my other form!" and suddenly, Magnus convulsed and fell to the ground, starting to tremble all over. His body started changing: he grew a couple pairs of arms more and wings, and his skin virtually became tougher and more menacing, growing a lot of spines from his head to his feet.  
  
Raine gaped in surprise as he saw his former comrade turn into some kind of monster. "I knew I could never trust you, now I have to kill you…" and with that he unsheathed his sword and started to attack Magnus. But to his dismay, as his sword hit Magnus, it bounced right off. "Damn… " he muttered. Suddenly, a ball of fire passed by him and hit his opponent, engulfing Magnus in flames. Raine turned and saw Tifa, with hands still raised up in the air, has called upon the spell. Raine smiled towards Tifa, and she smiled back.   
  
Suddenly, Raine screamed as a claw went through his front, and a laugh was heard from the smoke. "So you think a puny spell could get through me? It didn't even scratch me… hahahahaha!"  
  
Red XIII said, "Oh my…"  
  
Barret cringed, "Aw damn…"  
  
Tifa shouted, "Raine!!! No… Magnus, you bastard!" then Tifa lashed out angrily towards the dreadful Magnus followed by the others, with Raine still hanging on one of his claws. Magnus shouted, "Flare!" and a huge ring of fire erupted around him, hitting all the attackers and sending them aback.  
  
Magnus laughed and looked at them, saying, "Since you want him, then here! Take him!" thus throwing the crippled Raine to Tifa and the others. Tifa quickly went to Raine and saw that he is barely alive. "Oh Raine…" she muttered.  
  
"Uhh… that hurts…" Raine muttered, oblivious to how unsightly his wound is.  
  
Magnus then said, "Awww… it hurts? I think I must end all your sufferings then, huh? Well then, prepare for the final blow…"   
  
Tifa muttered as she struggled to stand up, "I guess this is it for us, guys…"  
  
Cid whispered, "Only a miracle would save us now…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Magnus raised his arms in the air and said, "Shadowfla… aaaarrrrggghhh!!!!" he screamed as two of his arms were chopped off. Out from nowhere, Cloud stood between his friends and Magnus, his sword gleaming menacingly.  
  
Tifa shouted, "Cloud!"  
  
Barret let out a sigh of relief, "Man, I thought we're a goner…"  
  
Yuffie exclaimed, "You don't know how much I'm glad to see you, Cloud!"  
  
Cloud turned to them and smiled, "Are you guys okay?"  
  
Tifa said, "Yes, but he got Raine…"  
  
Cloud said, "Then I guess I have to finish him off. Oh by the way, please go over to that side and watch Aeris' body for me, please?" Tifa nodded, and as simple as that, he started walking to Magnus, who was still mourning for his arms.  
  
Cloud shouted to Magnus, "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?"  
  
Magnus growled, "You insolent fool! You will pay for what you have done to me…"  
  
Cloud said softly, "My friends, my life, my love… all of them you ruined. Now I am going to finish you off…" then as he remembered all of his sufferings, his aura glowed to a very radiant red, flashing very dangerously.  
  
Magnus shouted, "Shadowflare!" then black fire started to engulf Cloud, who seems remains unmoved and unimpressed. The black fire then exploded, charring everything in its perimeter.  
  
Tifa ran towards to where Cloud pointed at, and sure enough, the body of Aeris was there, still intact. She then heard an explosion, and as she looked at what it was, she saw that the explosion came from where Cloud stood a while ago. No one could have survived that blast… she thought. Oh no! Cloud!  
  
"Cloud!!!" Tifa shouted worriedly.  
  
Magnus raised his remaining arms in the air and laughed, "Hahahahaha! Nobody can stop me! Nobody alive can! Hahahaha!"  
  
"What about someone who has gone back to life?" a voice came from the smoke.  
  
Magnus stopped chuckling and nervously looked at the smoke. Sure enough, out from the smoke came Cloud, unscratched, and his aura still burning hotly.  
  
Tifa dried her tears as she saw Cloud emerge from the smoke. She never saw Cloud this angry before. Barret wiped his eyes, he just couldn't believe what he just saw. Red XIII was awed at the awesome display of power from both these mighty men.  
  
Cloud said calmly, "At this point, there is no escape for you."  
  
Magnus shrugged the threat off, saying, "Bah… you are no match for me. I am immortal!" and with that the arms that were torn off grew back.  
  
Tifa whispered, "Oh no…"  
  
Vincent said, "He regenerated himself… if you cut a part of him, it just grows back…"  
  
Magnus smiled at the sight of terror of those around him, but it faded when he gazed upon Cloud, who was still unimpressed by the rejuvenation. He finally said, "I easily killed Raine, so I can also kill you, you puppet!"  
  
Cloud's eye twitched at the sound of the word puppet, the one word that he hated most to be called unto him. "You may rejuvenate yourself… but you are not fast enough…" with that he virtually slid towards Magnus, "… for my slashes! Yaaah!" and with that, he swung his sword in a very sharp arc that Magnus didn't even see it coming. Cloud cut diagonally through Magnus' thick armor on his chest, blood spewing out from the corners of his sword. He then pulled his sword up and cut Magnus' head off his neck, followed by a lot more slashes on the body. In the end, Cloud chopped Magnus to smaller bits.  
  
Seeing the deed done, Cloud jumped back and clasped his hands together and shouted, "Ultima!!!" and a fantastic explosion rocked the pieces of Magnus, burning them to ashes.   
  
Cloud fell down to his knees, saying, "At last… it's over…" but then he suddenly remembered something. "Huh? Where is the materia?"  
  
* * * * *   
  
As the explosions continue to get louder and bigger, a figure flew out of the fire. It was the Revival Materia, with a chopped off hand of Magnus still clinging unto it. Cloud took notice of it, seeing that it was going to fall in the crevice his spell created.  
  
Yuffie said, "The materiaa!!"  
  
Barret shouted, "Cloud! Get it!"  
  
Cloud quickly reacted to the situation, leaping towards the direction where the materia flew. It was about to fall down the crevice when Cloud reached to it. "I got it!" he shouted excitedly.  
  
But then, without Cloud's knowledge, the piece of Magnus' hand that clung to the materia suddenly twitched, then like lightning, it "jumped off" the materia and latched on Cloud's back. It suddenly unleashed its claws and stabbed Cloud's back, making Cloud shout in pain, "Aaaaghhh!"  
  
Tifa ran towards Cloud, shouting, "Cloud!"  
  
Cid quickly ran towards Cloud and carefully stabbed the beast's hand off Cloud's back. Cloud gasped for breath as blood came out from the wound caused by the hand.  
  
Vincent quickly inspected Cloud's wound, "It's pretty bad." Then he shook his head, "We cannot do anything now…"  
  
Tifa grabbed Vincent's collar and said, "What do you mean? Vincent? He cannot die… not now… not when we can revive Aeris…"  
  
Cloud painfully reached for Tifa's hand and said, "P-please… revive Aeris… now… so that I-I can see her l-living a-again…"  
  
Red XIII suddenly said, "Didn't you forget? An eclipse only lasts for a few minutes… I guess it is over by now."  
  
Tifa slammed her fist against the ground, "Aw damn!"  
  
Cloud said, "Please… lay me beside Aeris…"  
  
Tifa went to where she left Aeris' body and placed her beside Cloud. Feeling her close to him, Cloud raised himself up and took an effort to hug her body close to him. "Aeris…" he whispered.  
  
On the other side, Aeris couldn't hold back her sadness. She buried her face into her mother's arms, and cried real hard. "Mother… Cloud… he… I…" Aeris stammered.  
  
Ifalna said, "What are you crying for?"  
  
Aeris said, "M-mother… they can't bring me back to life now, and now Cloud… h-he also died… for my sake… I just couldn't help it. If only I do something…"  
  
Ifalna said, "Of course you can… the power has always been with you… well, actually, it was Cloud who you should thank for that."  
  
Aeris pulled herself from her mother, "Wha..? What do you mean?"  
  
Ifalna said, "It is all because of the power of love! Because of Cloud's love for you, you can cast the Revive spell on your own. You won't need that dumb materia for anything. All that mattered was Cloud's love… now go, my child, go back to him, and bring him back with you too…"  
  
Aeris smiled, "Mother… can you come with me too?"  
  
Ifalna sadly shook her head, "Alas… no… my time is over there. There's nothing to do there. And besides, no one needs me there anymore, and you can live by your own… with Cloud… now go. Please… before it's too late."  
  
Aeris said, "Someday we shall meet again… mother…"  
  
Ifalna smiled, "Of course dear… I will always watch you from here… that I can promise you."  
  
Aeris closed her eyes and softly mouthed the chant of Revival. As she started to dematerialize in the Lifestream, she once again opened her eyes to see her mother waving silently.  
  
"Mother…" Aeris whispered.  
  
Ifalna smiled, "Aeris… goodbye…"  
  
Then with a bright flash of light, Aeris was gone, leaving her mother smiling to herself, "Ah, love… the power of love indeed…" she said, silently threading towards the oblivion.  
  
Aeris was flung into a warp, a space where all time stood still. She forced her way to the light, and with a sudden feeling of warmth, she heard voices, all in chaos, scared, terrified, everything.   
  
Tifa was saying, "Cloud, don't die on me now… don't die on us!"  
  
Barret shook his head, "That damned kid did it again!"  
  
Aeris felt a sense of security from where she lay. She felt someone's arm draped over her, protecting her. Cloud… she thought, until your death you still protected me…  
  
Yuffie suddenly noticed a twitch in Aeris' body. She wiped her eyes and looked again. Aeris' hand twitched again! There was no doubt about it.  
  
"Uhh… Tifa…?" Yuffie pulled Tifa's shirt. Tifa looked over her in concern, seeing that something caught the girl's attention. "What is it?" asked Tifa.  
  
Yuffie pointed at Aeris' body, "I think Aeris is moving."  
  
Tifa said, "That's impossible. We didn't have the chance to revive her…" then she saw Aeris' hand lift up to her chest and held Cloud's hand. Tifa jumped back in surprise.  
  
Cid gasped, "This is one hell of a happening here!"  
  
Barret said, "This is weird!"  
  
Aeris slowly opened her eyes, muttering, "Cloud… you saved me… again…"  
  
Tifa gaped, "AERIS! You're alive? But… how???"  
  
Aeris said, "Thank Cloud for that…" then she turned to Cloud, "Cloud, you must not die, you promised to come back for me, remember?"  
  
Cloud remained unmoved, so Aeris got up and pressed her face against Cloud, "You… hard-headed fool… can't you feel… how much I care for you?"  
  
Finally, Cloud slowly smiled, and whispered, "Ah, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words…"  
  
Tifa smiled, somehow surprised that she didn't feel envious now. Cloud… his genuine happiness…  
  
Aeris looked at his wound worriedly, "How's the wound? It looks pretty bad…"  
  
Red XIII stepped up, "Don't worry, I've got it covered…" then he closed his eyes and casted the heal spell on the wound. It looked a little better, only a little.   
  
Aeris said, "Lemme try…", and with that, she casted the fullcure spell on Cloud. His wound disappeared momentarily so Aeris smiled.  
  
Aeris smiled, "Red XIII… Tifa… Yuffie… Mister Barret… Vincent… Cid… you're all still here… I'm glad you're all still with Cloud. He wouldn't have done it without you…" then she turned to Tifa, "Tifa, thank you for taking care of him…"  
  
Tifa smiled and said, "It was no big deal… he's hard to scold sometimes, but he can be managed…"  
  
Cloud mocked anger and said with a grin, "Hey!!! Am I that hard-headed…?"  
  
Aeris looked at Cloud and said, "I can imagine…"  
  
Red XIII remembered something, "By the way, Aeris… we didn't had the chance to use the Revival materia on you, so how did… well… how did you revive?"  
  
Aeris suddenly thought of her mother's words, and snuggled closer to Cloud, saying, "The power of love, Red XIII. I, for one, haven't fully understood its power, or how I could have done it. As I said, thank Cloud for that… he did all the work…"  
  
Cid suddenly cut through the conversation, "Can we just talk back home? I'm hungry, you know…"  
  
All of them looked at him and laughed. "Okay, let's go home." Cloud finally said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the village of Rockettown, people were rejoicing at the expected return of their heroes. Still quite high above the sky, Tifa peered through the window of the airship Highwind, and said, "Hey guys, do you think that party's for us?"  
  
  
  
Cid looked down below, "Yep! You betcha!"  
  
Aeris too peered out of the window and said, "Wow! A party!"  
  
As the townspeople watched the airship land, they were hooting and cheering for them, for the saviors of them all. Cid alighted first, followed by Cloud and Aeris, and the rest. Cid shouted, "We're HOME!"  
  
Cid heard a very familiar voice, calling out to him, "Cid! You've come back! You're alive!"  
  
Cid swam through the crowd and found the source of the voice. "Shera… I am back…" he said as he hugged her. Shera smiled and said, "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried…" as she hugged back.  
  
Vincent looked over at Cid and Shera, then smiled, "What a lovely sight." Then he looked at Tifa, "Do you want a hug from me too?"  
  
Tifa smiled and hugged Vincent, "Not if I hug you first…"  
  
Yuffie went over to Red XIII, who was sticking his tongue out because of the heat. "Red XIII… I…"  
  
Red XIII countered, "It's okay if you want to taunt me again. I am quite tired of quarrelling with you anyway…"  
  
Yuffie shook her head, "No way…" then she embraced Red XIII, who was quite surprised, but then got to bring his paw over Yuffie's shoulder.  
  
Rude looked over at Elena, saying, "Finally, we did something right for a change…"  
  
Elena said, "Yeah… I think we've got to get used to it, huh?" then she smiled.  
  
Aeris looked at Cloud, who was a little bit uneasy with the celebration. As her hand closed over his, Cloud glanced at her. She said to him, "Don't worry, Cloud. I'm here with you."  
  
Hand in hand, they went to join the celebration. Red XIII went straight to the water, gladly filling up his tummy with the cool drink. The rest went for food, except for Cloud, who silently broke off the group and took a walk over to the bridge. He looked over to the horizon. Now he doesn't know what will happen next. Only last week, Aeris was lifeless, now she is full of vibrance and beauty. Meanwhile, back at the celebration, Aeris noticed Cloud broke off earlier from the group. "Cloud…" she sighed.  
  
Cloud brought himself to a patch of grass and lay his head there. The quiet and peace of his surroundings let his mind at ease. Everything is so perfect now, but there seems something missing in the situation. He just couldn't finger what it could be. Cloud scratched his head hard and said, "Hey! I must be happy!" but then he settled down. Something IS missing, he thought. Suddenly, a warm feeling on his hand startled him. It was Aeris, with her ever-ready smile, was tracing the outline of his hand with her finger.  
  
Aeris smiled some more and said, "Hey, mister hero, what are you doing here, all alone?"  
  
Cloud sat upright and said, "Oh nothing, just thinking of what has happened to me these past few days. You know what? I really missed you…"  
  
Aeris sat beside him. "I missed you too, you know. Mom knows too…"  
  
Cloud asked, "Your mom? She knows?"  
  
Aeris said cheerfully, "Oh yes! Mom knows everything… she doesn't say much about it…"  
  
They suddenly fell silent. Cloud started collecting some flowers around them, while Aeris drew something on the grass. Cloud suddenly made his mind up, I've got to do something about this… he thought. He slowly lifted his hand to Aeris' face, which quite startled her. As Cloud's hand slowly caressed Aeris' face, she pressed her face to his hand, loving the moment that was happening between them. Cloud smiled, seeing Aeris' contented look on her face. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head, saying, Why don't you tell her what you feel, Cloud Strife? It sounded like Ifalna's, Aeris' mother, who talked to him. Up to know, she still follows them, making sure they are all right.  
  
Cloud cleared his throat and said, "Aeris… I-I got something to… tell you…"  
  
Aeris looked at him in earnest. "What is it, Cloud?"  
  
Cloud thought quickly and started, "We've been through a lot. Remember the first time we met? For me, it was special. It was the first time I felt that way for a girl before. In fact, I never knew any of those feelings until you showed me. You've helped me make who I am, and you showed me what love is…" he paused, thinking of what to say next.  
  
Aeris pressed to him even closer, "What are you driving at, Cloud?"  
  
Cloud said, "I know you thought I was Zack, right? It is true that I got some of my lies from him. But I realized who I really am, I stood up for my own, started living out of my fantasies and lived in reality. Probably you cared for me because you saw Zack in me. He was my best friend, and he will always be."  
  
Aeris took both of Cloud's hands into hers and said, "I liked Zack, yes. But I liked you a lot more because you were different. You never followed anyone, you just followed yourself. You are a master of your own destiny. Zack is gone and I cannot change that. I still have some feelings for him, although…"  
  
Cloud said, "Aeris… I am no Zack…"  
  
Aeris answered, "I know… you are Cloud…"  
  
Cloud held Aeris' hand tightly, "I… I love you, Aeris. I have always loved you since the first time we met, but I was afraid to tell you what I feel."  
  
Aeris pulled Cloud closer to her and whispered in his ear, "I loved you too, Cloud Strife, since then, until now. My loving you never stops, I never had the chance to talk to you about it, because I know I'll die soon and you might be disappointed. And besides, I always thought you liked Tifa better than me…"  
  
Cloud whispered back, "Tifa knows I love you, which's why she helped me…" then he looked into Aeris' eyes, saying, "… I love you so much, Aeris… if you only knew…"  
  
Aeris suddenly felt warm inside. "Oh, Cloud. I love you… I never knew I'd feel this much love to anyone before, aside from my mother…"  
  
Cloud suddenly pulled Aeris into a tight embrace, then he kissed her lips lovingly. "I have always wanted to do that…" he muttered after the kiss.  
  
Aeris sighed, "It seemed like eternity, for how long I've waited for you Cloud…"  
  
"So, now that you two are so in love, why not get married then???" a voice suddenly cut the silence of the surroundings, startling the couple. It was Cid, with Shera by his side, along with the others, watching them intently in the bushes. Yuffie and Red XIII have this "evil" grin on their faces. Tifa was smiling warmly at the sight of the two. Barret was whispering something to Vincent, who smiled as though something was funny at what Barret said.  
  
Cloud and Aeris looked at each other and blushed. Cloud then turned to the group, saying, "Y-you were spying?"  
  
Cid shook his head, "Hell no! We're just here to tell you that there's still a lot of food back in the town, and we still got other towns to visit. So hop to it, you two."  
  
As the group went on, Aeris and Cloud looked at each other and laughed. Cloud helped Aeris up, then remembering something, he suddenly stopped on his tracks, turning to face her. "Uhm… Aeris… I know this is sudden, but I have always wanted to ask you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Aeris, with tears starting to flow out her eyes, hugged Cloud real tight, saying, "Yes! Oh yes! I will marry you! I've been waiting for you to ask me all these time…"  
  
Cloud felt good, better than good. He then felt through his belt pouch, searching for something.  
  
Aeris noticed what Cloud was doing, "Cloud, what is it?"  
  
Cloud's face then lighted up as he found the Revival Materia. He then threw the materia into the air. Then with one quick move, he sliced the materia to pieces. Cloud then looked at Aeris, who has a questionable look on her face. "So that no one would get their hands that dangerous materia, and use it for evil. And besides, we won't need it anymore…" he explained. Aeris smiled at him and kissed his lips, then together they walked towards the village, where they joined up with their friends.  
  
* * * * *   
  
A few months later, in the old chapel located in the town of Midgar, the usual old aura of the place was stripped off, and changed into big, noisy celebration. The houses in Midgar were all empty, because all of the people attended in the much-awaited union of Cloud Strife and Aeris Gainsborough.  
  
In the waiting room for the guys, Vincent and Cid were helping Cloud get dressed.  
  
Cid said, "You look good in a tuxedo, Cloud! Well… I always thought Aeris and you would be together sometime. It just took a matter of time…"  
  
Vincent smiled, "I told you everything's going to be all right, Cloud."  
  
Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw, and he always dreamed that one day, he would be married. Now that the day came, he just can't believe this is actually happening to him. "That's right, Vincent. Thanks for giving me the courage when I needed it, or it would have been disastrous for all of us." he said.   
  
Cloud turned to Vincent and Cid, then bowing down he said, "I thank you both, for being there when I needed you the most."  
  
Cid patted Cloud's shoulders, saying, "Hey! What are friends for?"  
  
Cloud checked something in his pocket and when he found it, he took a small box out and took a peek inside. The wedding rings… are dazzling!  
  
Cloud said, "I have to get some water… I need a drink…" and went out of the door.  
  
At the same time, in the girl's waiting room, Tifa and Yuffie are working together braiding Aeris' long hair. Yuffie suddenly said, "Aeris, you are so lucky, having Cloud as a husband…"  
  
Aeris smiled, "Yes… I know." Then she turned to Tifa, saying, "I really thank you for taking care of him…"  
  
Tifa smiled and said, "It was really my pleasure, Aeris."  
  
Tifa suddenly said, "Oh wait! I've got to get more pins… wait here while I get some more…" she then moved out of the room.  
  
Now alone, Yuffie then said, "Is Tifa gonna be alright? I mean, didn't she like Cloud or something?"  
  
Aeris said, "Don't worry, Cloud will talk to her. I guess she's going to be okay."  
  
Yuffie sighed, "You know, Cloud really loves you, risking himself like that. He was always alone to himself, and always thinking. He always thought of you…"  
  
Aeris smiled, "I know, Yuffie. I love him as much too."  
  
Yuffie grinned, "I know that! You're so lucky, having a guy like Cloud. I wish that someday, I would have a husband like him…"  
  
Aeris smiled at her through the mirror, "Someday, Yuffie, you will find what you want…" and with that, Yuffie smiles back.  
  
Outside, Tifa was going to the cabinet when she found herself face to face with Cloud, who had a glass of water on his hand. They fell silent for a while, then Tifa started by saying, "I hope you two live happy…"  
  
Cloud looked up to her and said, "Thank you, but is it okay with you?"  
  
Tifa slowly looked away, saying, "I know you love her, I can't stand in the way of love. If you are happy, I am happy too…"  
  
Cloud said, "Tifa…"  
  
Tifa's face lit up, "Hey! Don't worry about me… I can take care of myself."  
  
Cloud face slowly approached Tifa's, and he gave Tifa a quick kiss at the cheeks. He smiled, saying, "Thank you, Tifa, for all you've done." Then he walked away, towards his room. Tifa caressed the area where Cloud's lips touched her cheek and smiled. She felt a very big thorn in her chest was finally removed. She felt good, then remembering the errand she was supposed to do, went on to find the pins.  
  
As the "helpers" finished the job, they escorted Cloud and Aeris to each other. Cloud gasped at Aeris, wearing her white gown, her wonderfully braided hair, made her look like an angel. Her face was covered with a thin white veil. Aeris smiled as she took Cloud's arm and went on to the altar, where their surprise preacher will marry them. And who wouldn't be surprised, it turned out to be a good friend of theirs… Cait Sith!  
  
They all laughed and said, "CAIT SITH! You are the preacher?"  
  
Cait Sith bounced up and down and said, "Rude and Elena activated me for this occasion. Don't you remember, Cloud? I told you once that if you and Aeris are going to be married, I am the one who's gonna do it?"  
  
Cloud remembered, it was the time when Cait Sith made his last fortune telling. Cait Sith said that Cloud and Aeris are very compatible with each other. "You're right, Cait Sith…" he smiled.  
  
Barret waved his hand in the air, bellowing, "SO LET'S GET ON WITH IT THEN!"  
  
Vincent nodded, "I agree."  
  
Cloud nodded and guided Aeris to the altar. Cait Sith looked at them both, smiling. "I'm going to make this quick, so, do you, Cloud Strife, take Aeris Gainsborough your lawfully-wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"  
  
Cloud looked unto Aeris lovingly, saying, "I do." I meant it with my whole heart.  
  
Cait Sith nodded, then turned to Aeris, "Now, Aeris Gainsborough, do you take Cloud Strife, as your lawfully-wedded husband, blah blah blah, and the things I said earlier?"  
  
Aeris looked back at Cloud and said, "I do."  
  
Cait Sith looked unto the crowd. Yuffie was crying her heart out. She whispered to Red XIII, "I get very emotional in marriages…"  
  
Red XIII smiled and said, "It's okay, as long as you don't get my newly-shampooed fur wet… it's hard to blow-dry…"  
  
Tifa looked on to the couple and smiled. Someday, I'll find someone as good as you, Cloud Strife.  
  
Barret is embarrassed because of his tears, and tried to hide them. Cid turned to Shera, saying, "Next time, it will be our turn…" Shera sighed at the thought. Vincent, as usual, is cool and calculating, with his arms crossed across his chest, but is smiling. Elena and Rude are trying to talk to Vincent, who was quite uninterested.  
  
Cait Sith then asks, "I hope no one objects…" then he waited for someone to object. Seeing none dares to, he then announces, "Okay then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride, Cloud…"  
  
Cloud lifted Aeris' veil and smiled, then with a satisfied moan he kissed Aeris fully on the lips. Aeris kissed back, embracing her husband tightly. Everyone went up to a cheer, then the celebration began.  
  
After the grueling celebration was over, Cloud shook hands with Barret, Cid, Rude and Vincent, while Aeris kissed Tifa, Elena and Yuffie. She then patted Red XIII's nose, knowing that he wants that very much. Cloud turned to Red XIII, saying, "Take care, my friend, and take care of Tifa…"  
  
Red XIII smiled at Cloud and said, "I never failed you before, haven't I?"  
  
Cloud patted Red XIII by the head. He and Aeris turned to the group to wave goodbye. "Goodbye for now, but we'll see each other again… soon." Cloud said.  
  
Barret said, "Count on it… cracka! You have to attend Cid's wedding too! Hahahaha!" Cid bopped Barret on the head then laughed.  
  
Cloud helped Aeris up the chocobo cart, then turning back once more, they waved to the group, then on Cloud's command the chocobo set off, towards the horizon. Tifa and the others watched as Cloud and Aeris' carriage disappeared. All looked on to Tifa, asking, "Why aren't you looking so up to see them go?"  
  
Tifa shrugged and said, "Red XIII and I are gonna see them quite often after their honeymoon. They have a house in Kalm, so they'll be staying at Kalm, remember???"  
  
All of them smiled. They will see each other again, soon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
OWARI!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author Notes: YAY! I'm done!!! 


End file.
